The worst witch and the The trial of champions
by darrenpr
Summary: As the tournament comes to end Mildred and Ethel find out that there is more to the tournament then meets the eye. Soon they find them slefs fighting old enmeys as well as new ones as they try to save the world from the Evil witch Harriet and her followes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The tournament

It is new day at Cackles academy for witches. The girls are all gathered around the messages board looking at a large poster on the wall. The poster is green with large letters at the top, which read

The trial of champions

"Wow look this looks good," says Maud

"No it doesn't it looks stupid" says Mildred

"Why do you say that?" says Jadu

"Because its most likely some stupid tournamentthat only offers a silly cup if you win," says Mildred

"Oh you would say that wouldn't you Hubble as you never win anything," says Ethel in her normal spiteful way

"Yeh you haven even read the writing underneath," says Drusilla

The girls look at the poster and read the writing underneath

The trial of champions a tournament for those witches that wish for glory, money and fame. The winner of the torment will win the trophy of champion; a flightmaster seven thousand plus a new caldron made of slid gold and fifty million pounds in cash. So enter today eatery must be in by the closing date. Only witches aged between 14 and 18 may enter

Everybody stands there shocked at what they are seeing

"Is this real or am I dreaming, dose the winner really get all that," says Maud

"Looks like it" says Griselda

"So how do me enter?" says Ethel

"I think we fill in a form," says Fennella

"Well I don't see any forms," says Drusilla

"That's because I have them," says Miss Cackle standing behind the girls

"Can we all have one miss?" says Ruby

"Yes I will gave them out at assembly tomorrow. Now who don't you all run along and find something to do?" says miss Cackle

"Yes miss"

The girls walk off in the direction of the common room. Miss cackle goes into the staff room and sits down to relax. Just then miss hardbroom comes though the door holding the poster, which she had taken down

"Miss Cackle I must protest" says Miss hardbroom

"Yes what about this time," says Miss drill who is sitting in the Conner

"This poster is degrading to the tone of the school and look at this tournamentits just stupid. so tell me why on earth did you put it up" says Miss hardbroom

"Compaction Miss hardbroom I thought the girls could enter thetournament," says Miss Cackle

"What for there's only one girl in this school that could even has a chance of winning," says Miss hardbroom

"Let me guess Ethel Hallow" says Miss Drill

"Yes miss Drill Ethel Hallow she is top of the class in everything and is the only one who could win," says Miss hardbroom

"What about Fennella and Griselda there vary good," says miss Crotchet

"Yes but the don't represent what a witch should be, Ethel dose" says Miss hardbroom

"So you think that Ethel hallow is the witch in this school that has a chance of winning this tournament do you. Then we'll just see about that," says Miss Drill.

"Yes we will find out tomorrow when I give the forms out how has the courage to enter this tournament" says Miss Cackle

So the next morning after breakfasts all the girls gather in the hull for assembly. Miss Cackle stands at the front and begins to speak

"Good morning girls" says Miss Cackle

"Good morning miss cackle," says all the girls

"Now most of you will have seen the poster on the wall for the trial of champions and no doubt that most of you would like to enter. But I'm afraid only ten girls may enter. So I have picked eight of the best girls at Cackles that will be able to enter. They are Griselda Blackwood, Fennella Feverfew, Ethel Hallow, Drusilla Paddock, Maud Moonshine, Enid Nightshade, Ruby Cherrytree and Jadu Wali. So that leaves two places left and after due consideration I thought I would give Sybil Hallow and Mildred Hubble the opportunity. So why don't you all come up and get you entry forms," says Miss Cackle

The girls all walk up to the front and collect there forms then sit back down aging

"Now these forms must be in by the end of the day bring them to my office and I will post them tomorrow" says Miss Cackle

After assembly the ten girls all rush to fill in the forms. Well all that is except Mildred who was not too happy that she had been chosen. She sits on her bed in her bedroom stroking her cat Tabby have avoided filling in the form all day thinking that if she miss the deadline then she would not be able to enter. Just then there is a knock on the door and Mildred's friends rush in

"Have you done it yet Mildred?" says Jadu

"Done what" says Mildred acting like she didn't know that they were talking about

"Filled in the form" says Maud

"What form" says Mildred

"The form Miss Cackle gave you this morning," says Ruby

"Oh that form no I haven't," says Mildred

"Why not" says Maud?

"Because I'm a useless witch and I would have no chance," says Mildred

"Look Mildred what have we told you about that" says Maud

"Yes your not that useless" says Jadu

"And its not the winning that counts it the taking part" says Maud

"Ok Ill fill it in," says Mildred

So Mildred fills her form in and hands it to miss Cackle who posts them off later that day.

Two days later Miss Cackle gathers all ten girls in her office have received a letter back

"Right girls you have all been entered and tomorrow we fly to the island where the tournament will take place. So I would like you all to pack your things and go to bed a little earlier tonight as we leave at 7.30 in the morning. Once on the island you will taken to a dome where you will spend the next two weeks. We will not be the only ones in the Tournament there five other schools that have entered so you will up against many other witches. Now are there any questions?" says Miss Cackle

"Yes what's the tournament involve?" says Mildred

"We will be told that when we get there. Now off you go girls," says Miss Cackle

So the girls all make their way to their rooms

"Oh it's so exiting," says Ruby

"Yes I can't wait," says Enid

"I wonder what challenges are in store for us" says Jadu

"It doesn't matter I'm going to win what ever is involved" says Ethel

"Yes and we know who will be in last place" says Drusilla

"Yes Mildred Hubble" says Ethel

"Oh shut up you two like miss Cackle said there will be other witches there" says Maud

"And Mildred will still come last" says Ethel

"Ethel for once in your life stop being a bitch" says Enid

"Oh how dare you I have a right mind to give you a beating" says Ethel

"Go on then" says Enid

Ethel scrams in frustration then walks off towards her room the others giggle then all go into their rooms to get reedy for the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The island

The next morning the ten girls get up at 6am get washed and direst then make there way down satires to the dinning room for an early breakfast. After breakfast they go into the courtyard and get their broomsticks then line up in front of miss Cackle

"Right girls we have a long way to go so we better get a move on. Now you will fly behind me at all times do I make myself clear" says Miss Cackle

"Yes miss Cackle"

"Right then mount up girls and follow me," says Miss Cackle

The girls all mount their broomsticks and fly off there capes flapping in the wind. Maud flies close to Mildred as she had the tendency to crash. After thirty miles of traveling over fields and trees they come to the cost where miss Cackle spots a sign that says

WITCHES ON WAY TO TRILE OF CHAPIONS PLEASE LAND HEAR

Miss Cackle finds a little strange but tells the girls to land anyway. Once on the ground they are told to wait by a man driest in a red karate stile costume

"Miss what's going on I thought we would fly all the way to the island" says Ethel

"So did I" says Miss Cackle

At that moment ten girls form Pentangles academy land.

"Ah Miss Cackle" says Miss Pentangle in her booming voce

"Miss Pentangle" says Miss Cackle looking at her with envy

"So miss Cackle I see you have brought tan nice looking girls. But I have to say is that the best you can come up with" says miss Pentangle

"Oh come along girls we don't have to lesion to this pointless rubbish" says Miss Cackle

Miss cackle and her girls walk way as two other schools land.

The first of this are girls from Redwitch academy they are direst in red and blue uniform there headmistress is miss Celia Redwitch.

The second School is Blackbroom College direst in green and black and lead by miss Felicity Blackbroom

"Wow they all look so smart," says Mildred

"Yes I agree," says Maud

"Hey Ethel still think your going to win" says Griselda

"You got to be joking some of those girls look like there good," says Ethel

At that moment the final school arrives and it's none other then a team from Weirdsister College.

"Right everybody can I have you attention please. "First of all I would like to say welcome to you. My name is Drake and I will be you guide on the way to the island. Now the ship that will take you to the island will be hear shortly. Mean time I will give you all one last chance to tarn back. For once you reach the island you cannot leave. So is there anybody who what's to tarn back now" says the man who had greeted everybody once they had landed

Drake looks around but nobody said anything

"Very well then" says Drake

A large ship then pulls up and a ramp drops down on to the beach. The ship is an old looking with a large black sale.

"Right all aboard one grope at a time" says Drake

Each school boards the ship one by one till only Cackles is left. Miss Cackle tells her girls to follow her in single file as they board the creepy old ship.

"Oh this ship creeps me out," says Mildred shaking I fare

"Yes me two" says Jadu

"Oh shut up you two you're meant to be witches and witches are not scared of anything except maybe other witches," says Ethel

"That's not true everybody's scared of something," says Mildred

"Well I'm not scared of anything," says Ethel

"Yes you are you told men that your scared of the dark that's why you have your teddy bare in bed with you" says Drusilla

"Drusilla do you ever think before you open your mouth. I told you never to tell anybody that" says Ethel

"Ethel's got a teddy bare, Ethel's got a teddy bare" says Enid

"Shut up Nightshade" says Ethel

"Come along girls hurry up" says miss Cackle

Once on the ship one of Drake's men shows the girls a cabin where they were to sleep till the retched the island. The girls look around the damp and diary cabin and are shocked at what they see

"Oh my god we can't sleep in hear," says Ruby

"Yes the beds are dirty and the smell is rank," says Enid

"Well I don't care how awful the room is I'm tied we've been traveling all day" says Ethel

"Yes I agree with Ethel you should all get some sleep," says Miss Cackle

The ship travels all night though some choppy seas. The next morning the girls are woken up at 8am and told to come out on deck where they are all sat down and given breakfast

"What we can't eat this" says Miss Pentangle looking at the below of porridge in front of her

"And why not its good food" says Drake

"You call this good food at Pentangles we have a fry up in the morning" says Miss Pentangle

"That probably why your girls are little chubby," says Miss Cackle

"Well its better then having girls that look like sticks" says Miss Pentangle

"I think it nice" says Mildred

"Yes it quiet filling," says Maud

"What that's funny you're normally complaining about the food," says Drusilla

"Well I'm that you like it and if you don't then you don't have eat it" says Drake

A little later about midday the ship retches a large island with a white sandy beach and a forest that goes off of it. The ship docks on a jetty that sticks out and as before each school departs the ship one by one. After departing the ship the all line up in their gropes on the beach

"Oh I wish I had a sun bed," says Jadu

"Yeh laying there in a bikini relaxing" says Maud

"With two nice hunks bringing us drinks of ice cold orange juice" says Ruby

"And rubbing sun cream all over ower backs" says Enid

"Yes that would be nice," says Mildred

"You know you lot are so pathetic," says Drusilla

"No for once Drusilla they've come up witch a good idea," says Ethel

"Right if I may have you attention please. Now girls welcome to Paradise Island where the trial of Champions will take place. I will now be taking to though the forest to your final destination on the other side. Now we have a long way to go so we better get going," says Drake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Temple

Drake leads the five schools along the beach and into the forest. The forest is dents and seems to go on and on. As they walk though the forest Mildred gets the feeling they are being watch. She looks around but see nothing but trees and plants. Mildred's feeling would tarn out to be right as they were indeed been watch. After five hours of walking they come to the other side of the forest where a long path leads up to what looks like a large temple.

Drake takes the five gropes up the path till they reach the top. A large ten-foot wall surrounds the temple with barbed wire on top. Behind the wall are fore tall towers with guards direst in black costumes standing at the top. As she looks at the temple Mildred wonders why it is so heavily guarded. The path leads up to a big archway with two large black gates in it. Drake nodes to a man standing on top of the archway and the black gates swings open. Drake walks on into a large open area with the temple in front followed by the five gropes. Ten men like the ones on the towers stand in front of the temple. A women then comes out of the temple and Drake bows his head. Mildred looks at the women as thou she seen her before but couldn't remember when are where

"The challengers mistress" says Drake

"Thank you Drake you may go" says the woman

Drake gets up tarns around and walks out of the gate and back done the path

"Good after girls welcome to my temple. The lenders of etch school would you go with the five men over there please" says the woman

Miss Cackle and the other for leaders walk over to the five men in the corner and are lead though a small black gate on the other of the clearing

"Hey where are they taking them?" says a girl from Redwitch academy

"Do not worry yourself they will be well taken care of. Now one at a time etch grope will go with three of my men and they will taken to the rooms they will be staying in. I will see you all at dinner in the grate chamber at seven" says the women

So one by one the five gropes are lead inside the temple by three men. The girls from Cackles are taken last. They are lead into the temple though and door and down a long corridor. The corridor has a red carpet on the floor and doors on ether side. At the end of the corridor the girls are split it to two gropes and given a room. Mildred, Maud Jadu, Ruby and Griselda are given one room and Ethel, Sybil, Drusilla, Enid and Fennella the other.

Mildred's grope enter their room that has five beds in it. The girls find that each of them had been assigned a bed. On each bed they find that they had been left a number of costumes, a makeup box and three pars of shoes

"Hay what's all this for" says Mildred

"To put on silly," says Jadu

"Yes and they even got my size right" says Maud looking at a nice black top on her bed

"And my favorite lip gloss" says Ruby

"Hay look there a note on the back of the door," says Griselda

Mildred who is closet to the door walks over and takes it off

"What dose it say Mildred?" says Maud

"It says,

Welcome Mildred, Maud Jadu, Ruby and Griselda as you may have seen there are some things left on you beds. These are for you to ware. Dinner will be a seven and it will be expected that you all ware something smart and plenty of makeup. Once at dinner you will be told what will happen tomorrow"

Mildred puts the letter down and sits on her bed

"What's the matter?" says Maud

"It says we have to wear makeup," says Mildred

"Why don't you like wearing makeup?" says Jadu

"Its not that I don't know how to put it on" says Mildred

"Oh don't worry Mildred I'll help you with that I'm an ace at putting makeup on" says Griselda

"We better start getting ruddy its six now," says Jadu

After getting reedy the girls leave their room

"My god don't you lot look nice" says Griselda

"Yes same to you" says Fennella

"And I hate to say this but Mildred looks nice in that dress and Makeup" says Ethel

"Thank you Ethel it's nice of you to say something nice for a change. But I do wish they hadn't give us high heel shoes," says Mildred

"Don't worry Sybil and Drusilla are having trouble walking as well," says Ethel

"Yeh your get used to them after you ware them a few times" says Enid

"Don't worry Mildred me and Maud will keep you up right" says Jadu

The girls the walk down the corridor following the directions that were up on the wall to the grate hall. The great hall is large with thirty tables in it. On each table are ten places set for dinner. The girls sit at a table with the rest of the Cackles girls. In front of them is a large chicken with potatoes and veg. The girls are glad to eat some nice food for once and tuck in like they hadn't eaten in years.

"Oh this food is grate," says Ruby

"Yes better then what we get at cackles," says Enid

"Talking of Cackles wonder what happened to Miss Cackle. We haven seen her since this morning" says Mildred

"Yes maybe we will see he later" says Drusilla

Just then two large doors open at the end of the room open and the women that had greeted them at the gate walks out

"Good evening girls my name is Katrina and I am the lord of this temple. I welcome you all and hope that you like my hospitality as for the next mouth you will be hare. Now tomorrow the tournament will begin and the journey to become champion will start. The tournament will begin with the five gropes, which you are in at this time. A chosen witch form each group will then compete in a task chosen by me"

"The winner of etch task will receive three small black caldrons the second place witch will receive two and the third place witch will receive one. If you are forth or fifth you with get nothing. These caldrons will become important later as the more you have the better chance you will have in the final week. However there will be many chances to get caldrons, as there are some tasks where you can will more the three at a time"

"Now at the end of etch day the caldrons that you have collected will be banked and are safe. However the team with the least caldrons at the end of each day will either have to forfeit all the caldrons they have won in that day or will have to pick one member of there grope to be eliminated from the tournament. At the end of the week the team with the least banked caldrons will be eliminated from the tournament. Oh and do look out for the silver and golden caldrons the silver is worth five black and the gold ten black you will find them one of the task and there is one of etch to be fond on each day"

"There will be six tasks on each day so there will plenty of chances to get lots of caldrons. Throughout the tournament you will face many different tasks. Some will be magical. Some will be physical and some will be mental. Witch etch task will be you will not know till you find out. Some of the tasks will even involve all two or three of the skills I have said. Not all the task will easy some will be hard. In fact as the tournament progress the tasks will get harder. The tasks will also carry some risks as any one of you can be eliminated from the tournament within some of the tasks, but I explain that when you get to each task. Now I hope you all sleep well tonight and I will see you in the morning at breakfast where I will tell you who will compete in the first task"

The women then tarns around and walks back though the two black doors as the doors shut behind her. The girls all sit there as they wonder what could be in store for them all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Day one

Next morning the girls get up early and gather in the grate hull for breakfast. After breakfast Katrina then comes out and picks five girls to take part in the first task. Jadu is picked for Cackles.

Task one- the high wall 

The five girls are taken out side into a large courtyard where there is a large rock

"Now girls all witches need may skills. So have you may have gathered the first task is easy. Well for some it will be. The task is to clime the rock face and reach the top. At the top there are six of the caldron you must collect. As I said before the first witch will get three, second will get two and third will get one. Now I know that this is nasty for the first task but of any of you full from the wall you will be eliminated from the tournament. So it may be wise to use caution over speed. Now some of your friends are hear to watch and to give you support so if you would take your places please" says Katrina

The five girls take their place at the start line

"Right then if we are ruddy then let the first task commence," says Katrina

The girl's start to clime up the wall the girl from Weirdsister College gets off to a good start and is in first, Pentangles is second and Redwitch academy is third Jadu is last and behind the girl from Blackbroom College

"Come on Jadu" says Maud

Half way up and the rock gets harder and the girls slow down.

"Oh my the girl from Redwitch looks like she's struggling" says Mildred

"She looks like she's going to full," says Maud

"No look she has fallen," says Ruby

The girl from Redwitch academy had indeed lost her footing and fallen. As soon as she dose she disappears. The others look down in shock but Jadu takes advantage and climbs over the top for the win Weirdsister and Pentangles are not too happy as the climb over the top. Jadu holds her three caldrons up and jumps up and down

"Well done Jadu you took advantage of the others mistakes that's why you have three caldrons Weirdsister, Pentangles you have caldrons too well done. Blackbroom even thou you did not get any caldrons you got to the top. That is more then I could say for Redwitch academy your witch lost her footing and fell from the rock there for she is eliminated from the tournament. Now the day is young and we have many tasks to do today so let us move on to the next task," says Katrina

**Task two- caldron walk **

The girls are next taken to field where there are five sets of six caldrons filled with green potion on the floor

"Welcome to task two girls its called caldron run. Now each of you will pick a witch to do this challenge. The object of the challenge is to get to the other side and pour the green potion into the canister at the end. The first three teams to carry all six caldrons to the end wins the caldrons. However is you spill one drop of potion on the way you will be frozen for 10 sec. So try not to spill any now if you would pick the witch you wish to take part in this challenge" says Katrina

So the girls chose Drusilla is picked for Cackles. The challenge begins and all five girls start well Drusilla is first to get the first two caldrons to the end as well as the second two the girl from Pentangles is in second and Redwitch is third. But Weirdsister and Blackbroom College are not doing too well as the keep spilling the potion and getting frozen. The task finishes with Drusilla in first, Redwitch in second and Pentangles third

So after two tasks the leader board looked like this

Cackles academy – 6 caldrons

Pentangles academy – 4 caldrons

Weirdsister College - 2 caldrons

Redwitch academy - 1 caldron

Blackbroom College 0 caldrons

**Task three- potion make **

Task three was a potion make the five girls had to make a potion that worked in the quickest time. Cackles were aiming for three out of three so they picked Enid who was vary good at potions. However the girl from Pentangles was a bit better and they won the challenge. Weirdsister collage was third Blackbroom College came forth but was still unable to get any caldrons

So after three tasks the leader board looked like this

Cackles academy – 8 caldrons

Pentangles academy – 7 caldrons

Weirdsister College - 3 caldrons

Redwitch academy - 1 caldron

Blackbroom College 0 caldrons

"Well three tasks are down girls Cackles academy is in the lead Blackbroom College you better get some caldrons soon or one of you will leave us. Now let us brake for lunch," says Katrina

The girls make there way to the hull for lunch. The girls from Cackles are happy that they are first.

"Its so grate to be first" says Mildred

"Yes the way Jadu took advantage on that wall was grate" says Maud

"And Drusilla with those caldrons she didn't spill a drop" says Griselda

"Enid did well two" says Ethel

"We shouldn't get to over confident thou Pentangles are only one behind and there still three tasks to go yet," says Sybil

"Yes I agree," says Fennella

"You have to feel sorry for Blackbroom College thou they try so hard and they get nothing," says Mildred

"Yes I'm share there get a cauldron or two at the end of the day," says Maud

After lunch the girls are taken to a clearing where task fore world take place

Task fore- Riddle boxes 

"Now girls in front of you, you will see six boxes. All the boxes are have caldrons in them box one has 1 caldron

Box two has 2 caldrons

Box three has 3 caldrons

Box fore has 4 caldrons

And box five has 6 caldrons

The last box I can tell you has one finale black caldron as well as the silver caldron in it.

Now as you may have gathered the name of the challenge is riddle boxes. As before, each of you will pick a member of your team. One at a time the five girls that have been picked will answer a riddle. If you get in right you may open the first box. Then you have a choice ether keep what you have or gamble and go on. But if you gamble and get the next riddle wrong then you will lose everything. There are a total of 22 caldrons to be won hare if you get to the end. So there is a lot to play for," says Katrina

After the five teams had picked there girls the task begins. Last place Blackbroom College are first they get three riddles right but decided to stop there getting themselves 6 caldrons. Next up was Redwitch academy. They got two riddles right and won 3 caldrons. Weirdsister College did a little better they got fore riddles right and won 10 caldrons. Pentangles academy however were too cocky and paid the price they got fore riddles right, but lost them all on box five.

"Ethel Hallow you are the last to go for Cackles academy. Now Ethel you need 6 caldrons to keep the lead. So hear is you first riddle- I live in a pond apron a lily pad the French eat my legs so what could I be"

"A frog" says Ethel

"Well done 1 caldron is yours now do you want to go on" says Katrina

"Yes" says Ethel

"Vary well then- I stand in a filed guarding the corn I'm made of straw and hang on a pole can you tell what I am" says Katrina

"You are scarecrow," says Ethel

"I am 2 more caldrons are yours do we go on" says Katrina

"We do," says Ethel

"Ok they hang from the top of caves and caverns they can be made of rock or ice tell if you will what are they"

"Stalactites" says Ethel

"Well done you now have 6 caldrons. Do you wish to go on?" says Katrina

"Yes" says Ethel

Ethel goes on and gets the next two right much to the others dismay and with 16 caldrons decided to go for it all

"Well Ethel if you get this wrong then all your hard work you have done will be for nothing. So hear we go- I am always there but you cannot see me I am used everyday and are always moving. I cannot be stopped nor turned back. I can be your enemy or can be your friend what am I"

Ethel stands there thinking as thou she did not know it

"Is it time?" says Ethel looking as if she did not know the answer

"Yes that's right. Well done Ethel you have won 22 caldrons for you team" says Katrina

The girls from Cackles jump with joy as this put them way in front.

So the leader board after fore tasks looked like this

Cackles academy – 30 caldrons

Weirdsister College - 13 caldrons

Pentangles academy – 7 caldrons

Blackbroom College 6 caldrons

Redwitch academy - 4 caldrons

Task five- rope crossing 

Task five was the rope Crossing

"Now girls this is the rope crossing hare your chosen witch must cross. If she gets to the end then she will win you two caldrons. There are 4 other caldrons to gather in if you so chose. But bare in mind if you full you will be eliminated from the tournament," says Katrina

After the five had been picked the task begins the first three teams Redwitch academy, Blackbroom College and Pentangles academy all full in trying to get the hanging caldrons. Losing a member of each team. Weirdsister College makes it across but only get the two caldrons for crossing. Sybil dose vary well she not only gets across but gets all fore hanging caldrons

So the leader board after five tasks was unchanged and looked like this

Cackles academy – 36 caldrons

Weirdsister College - 15 caldrons

Pentangles academy – 7 caldrons

Blackbroom College 6 caldrons

Redwitch academy - 4 caldrons

Task six- broomstick relay 

The final task of the day was the broomstick relay. Each team had to pick the fore remaining members of there team to race. Pentangles was shocked as they had used three of the best broomstick flyers already then in this task. There where five caldrons for the winner of the race fore for second and so on. The last witch got one. There were also ten other caldrons to collect on the way as well as the golden caldron. The course was quite long and ran though a cannon with sharp rocks. The girls had to go around once and the take the next witch in and she would go around. Katrina told the girls that if one of their team fell off or knocked off the all of them would be eliminated from the tournament. So much was at stake.

Mildred was up first and was taking it slowly. But Mildred was not in last the girl from Pentangles was. Mildred came around the Conner and tagged Ruby who shot off after the other three. Ruby went past the girl from Blackbroom grabbing a caldron as she went but could not catch the other two. Ruby came around the corner in third. She tagged Fennella who shot off so fast that she court up with the other two in to time. Cackles were soon in second behind Weirdsister and as Fennella came around the corner they were so close. Griselda got tagged and was neck and neck with the girl from Weirdsister all the way. But the girl from Weirdsister just pit her to the post and won the race Blackbroom College was third, Redwitch academy came forth and Pentangles came last

So the leader board after the race looked like this

Cackles academy – 40 caldrons

Weirdsister College - 20 caldrons

Blackbroom College 9 caldrons

Pentangles academy – 8 caldrons

Redwitch academy - 6 caldrons

But Blackbroom College had collected 4 caldrons on the way, as did Redwitch academy that also got the golden caldron. Cackles academy got one caldron too

So the final leader board looked like this

Cackles academy – 41 caldrons

Weirdsister College - 20 caldrons

Redwitch academy - 20 caldrons

Blackbroom College 13 caldrons

Pentangles academy – 8 caldrons

The girls are then taken back to the hull where the headmistress are waiting for them

"So girls day one is done and as I said yesterday the team in last place will have to make a choice and that is you Pentangles. Now what is to be bank the caldrons and lose a team member or keep the team member and lose the caldrons? Before you make your choice I will tell you that tomorrow the tasks will get harder and you are only five behind Blackbroom College" says Katrina

The girls make the choice to keep the caldrons and pick one girl to leave. The leader board now looked like this

Cackles academy – 41 caldrons and 10 members

Weirdsister College - 20 caldrons and 10 members

Redwitch academy - 20 caldrons and 8 members

Blackbroom College 13 caldrons and 9 members

Pentangles academy – 8 caldrons and 8 members

"Well that is it for today girls your headmistress will now be with you for the reminder of the tournament. Have I nice dinner and I will see you after breakfast tomorrow" says Katrina

Katrina and the girl from Pentangles now leave the room though the door at the end.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I've took so long to post hears Chapter 5 and 6 will be up later. Now I've done my best will the spelling and can't do any better then that. I cheacked it 5 times so if it wrong then I dont know what else I can do.

Chapter 5

Day two

The sun comes up at the start of day two of the tournament and the girls are having breakfast. The headmistress of Redwitch academy, Blackbroom College, Weirdsister College and Cackles academy were vary pleased with their girls after the first day. But miss Pentangle was not

"You girls disgraced me yesterday how could you be last. You are Pentangles girls the best school in the witch world and you come last and lost a team member. But it's not that that angers me the most. What angers me the most is the fact that you are losing to that dirty little tip Cackles academy. Now by the end of this day I want to see Pentangles on top of the leader board is that clear," says miss Pentangle

"And like that's going to happen miss Pentangle. You are 33 caldrons behind to take top stop you will need to win all the task today and hope my girls don't get any caldrons and the chances of that happening are zero" says Miss Cackle

"Well will just see about that Cackle," says miss Pentangle

At that moment Katrina enters and stands at the end of the room

"Good morning girls welcome to day two of the tournament. Now the caldrons you won yesterday have been banked so you cannot lose them. Today we start with a clean sheet. There are many caldrons to be won today but there are also more chances to lose a teammate. Now day two is where the tournament really begins as today we set out to reach ower finale goal. You will all be leaving the comfort of your bedrooms, as tonight you will sleeping on a camp bead inside a tent. The finale goal is many days away and along the way you will face many tasks. You will also meet the one who will try and stop you at all costs. She and her sisters will do anything to stop you so be on your guard. Now I will give you all ten minutes to pack your things only take what you need however as you will have to carry it all"

Ten minutes later the girls all stand in the lobby if the temple carrying backpacks with the stuff in it

"Right girls are we ruddy. Then lets us go," says Katrina

Katrina leads the girls out of the temple and though a gate in the side of the wall. They walk down a path till they come to a large canyon more then a hundred meters deep. Across the canyon is a large bridge with holes in the floor

Task 1 – the bridge of death

"Welcome girls to the first task you face on this day. This old bridge has been hear for many a year and as you can see it is not as stable as it use to be. But unfortunately you must cross it if you are to reach the other side. However only one member of each team will have to cross as at the other end is a magical device that if pushed will teleport the rest of the tame to the other side. If you make it across there will be two caldrons in it for you. On the other hand if you do not you will be eliminated from the tournament"

Pentangles go first their chosen witch tames it slowly as the bridge rocks from side to side. She gets to the middle and stops in front of the large gap in front of her

"Come on you little wimp you're a Pentangles girls now jump the gap" shouts miss Pentangle

The girl jumps and miss the gap she falls off and in to the canyon magically disappearing half way down

"Oh dear what a shame your not going to get to the top of the leader bard like that" says Miss Cackle

"Shut up cackle" says miss Pentangles

Blackbroom College were up next they make it across as do Redwitch academy and Weirdsister College Sybil also got across for Cackles

"Well done for those of you that got across two caldrons are yours," says Katrina

So after 1 task this is how the leader board looked

Cackles academy – 2 caldrons

Weirdsister College - 2 caldrons

Redwitch academy - 2 caldrons

Blackbroom College - 2 caldrons

Pentangles academy – 0 caldrons

Katrina then walks on for a bit followed by the girls till she stops by a large river and task 2

Task 2- river boxes

"Now girls this is the river that flows into the valley of magic. We will be following this river for a while and will meet up with it a number of times in the journey ahead. Now this river is magic and holds many a secrets and few of them I know. Upon the river you will see a number of lily pads as well as 12 boxes floating on the water. In six of them are caldrons in the other six there are no caldrons. Which ones have the caldrons in I do not know. To get the caldrons you need to use the lily pads to cross the river and gather the boxes. But as soon as you step onto the lily pads you will only have two minutes to gather as many boxes as you can. If you are still on the water after that time the magic river will take you and you will be eliminated from the tournament. The same goes if you full in. now this task is for only Pentangles as they are in last place. So pick one of you team to do this challenge," says Katrina

Miss Pentangle picks one of her girls to do the challenge. The girl starts off, gathering 2 of the boxes and putting them on the riverbank. But the farther out she went the bigger the gap between the lily pads got. Soon she a slowed to a snails pace and had only gathered 4 boxes with a minute to go. Miss Pentangle was not too pleased and told the girl to speed it up. With twenty seconds to go the girl brings back box five. Miss Pentangle tell her to go back for one more witch the girl dose. But the trek was so long she did not have enough time. The girl magically disappears as the river takes her

"Oh dear another Pentangles girl has fallen. Such a shame isn't it. In there hast to get back into the tournament Pentangles have lost two of their own. This may come back to bite you later. You may open the five boxes that are on the riverbank to see if you have any caldrons," says Katrina

The girls open the five boxes and get 2 caldrons. Miss Pentangle was over roared with anger

"What is happening hear I though I told you this morning that you have to do better?" says miss Pentangle

"Sorry but you keep telling us to go farther we never had enough time to get any more boxes. Now we lost another member. We're doing ower best and that's all we could do," says one of the girls

"She's right you know," says Miss Cackle

"Oh shut up" says miss Pentangle

So after 2 tasks task this is how the leader board looked

Cackles academy – 2 caldrons

Weirdsister College - 2 caldrons

Redwitch academy - 2 caldrons

Blackbroom College - 2 caldrons

Pentangles academy – 2 caldrons

Task 3- tree climb

After an hour of following the river Katrina stops by two large trees with wooden sticks sticking out of them

"Now this is simple task each team will pick three girls and they will race to get to the three caldrons hanging above the first to do so will get the caldrons. Each girl will race once so there are 9 caldrons on offer if you win all three races. Pentangles will not take part in this task as the had a chance to get caldrons in the last"

"WHAT" shouts miss Pentangle?

"There no point protesting you had you chance in the last task. Now Blackbroom and Redwitch will race first" says Katrina

Miss Pentangle walks off not very happy.

Blackbroom and Redwitch race first they vary even all the way up but Redwitch wins by grabbing the caldrons first. Next up Weirdsister took on Drusilla from cackles Drusilla was fast but not fast enough and Weirdsister took the caldrons. Next Jadu race a girl from Redwitch and Jadu won. Redwitch then took on Weirdsister but Weirdsister just beat them to the caldrons. Two out of two for Weirdsister but they couldn't make it three as Blackbroom beat them who then lost to Ruby from cackles in the last race

So after 3 tasks this is how the leader board looked

Weirdsister College - 8 caldrons

Cackles academy – 5 caldrons

Redwitch academy - 5 caldrons

Blackbroom College - 5 caldrons

Pentangles academy – 2 caldrons

Task 4 spell pads

Task 4 was spell pads and took place on a lake a little in land. Each team picked three members of their team. There challenge was simple stand on the Lilly pads that were on the lake and knock your opponent off using spells. The more team members you knocked off the more caldrons you would win. There would be up to fifteen rounds of winner stays on

Round 1-Pentangles took on Blackbroom. But the bad run Pentangles were having went on as Blackbroom won given them one caldron

Round 2- next up for Blackbroom was Redwitch. Blackbroom soon beat their team member getting blackbroom a second caldron

Round 3- next up was Ethel for Crackles who made quick work of Blackbroom

In fact Ethel made quick work of Weirdsister too then Pentangles, Blackbroom and Redwitch getting Cackles five caldrons. Ethel look unbeatable as she went though Weirdsister, Pentangles, Blackbroom and Redwitch once more to get cackles ten caldrons.

"You may be a nasty little bitch sometimes Ethel but there no taking away that you are a vary good witch" says Mildred

"That's surprising coming from you Mildred. But thank you" says Ethel

So after 4 tasks this is how the leader board looked

Cackles academy – 15 caldrons

Weirdsister College - 8 caldrons

Blackbroom College - 7 caldrons

Redwitch academy - 5 caldrons

Pentangles academy – 2 caldrons

So after 3 task of day two Cackles were still showing that where the best school thus far. Pentangles academy on the other hand with only 2 caldrons were in vary big trouble and had to do something in the next task

Task 5 Lillypad crossing

The five teams aging reached the river where the next task would take place. This one was called Lillypad crossing. The five teams one at a time had to get across the river with you falling off. They would get a caldron for each girl that go across. If they fell in they would be eliminated from the tournament

Cackles academy – ten members

Weirdsister College – ten members

Blackbroom College – nine members

Redwitch academy – eight members

Pentangles academy – six members

After the task all the members of each team had got across which was a relief to Pentangles. So after 5 tasks this is how the leader board looked

Cackles academy – 25 caldrons

Weirdsister College - 18 caldrons

Blackbroom College - 16 caldrons

Redwitch academy - 13 caldrons

Pentangles academy – 8 caldrons

"Now girls we must go onward as the last task of the day will be you're hardest yet" says Katrina


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Enter the enemy

Katrina leads the girls on, till they come to a large open area with a number of obstacles on it. At the fare end is a 40-foot wall running as long as the eye could see. In the middle is a large tower taller then the wall. At the bottom of the tower is a large magical gate. On top of the tower stands a small figure staring at them. The girls start to feel a shiver run down the spins

"Is it me or has it got cold all of a sudden," says Jadu

"No something evil is hare," says Mildred

"How do you know that?" says Maud

"I can feel it," says Mildred

"And indeed you are right Mildred for there is something evil hear as we are about to enter the demean of the sick twisted witch known as Demysandra. Now we have a long way to go and there will be many more challenges ahead but to get to those challenges we must first enter her demean. To do that you must get to the gate in the tower you can see before you. However that will not be easy, as Demysandra has placed 8 obstacles in you way that you all must get across. Now this task will be a race between all five teams. One at a time you will race against the other 4 teams team members. Now if last to get to the gate then Demysandra will tarn her anger on you and you will be eliminated from the tournament. The same goes if you fall off the wooden path that is before you. To get to the end you must stay on this path. The races will go on till all of you have all gone though. Now your caldrons are of big importunes in the task. So lets look at the leader board," says Katrina

Katrina waves her hand and the leader bard appears

Cackles academy – 66 caldrons

Weirdsister College - 38 caldrons

Redwitch academy - 33 caldrons

Blackbroom College 29 caldrons

Pentangles academy – 16 caldrons

"Now in this task each caldron you have collected will give you 2 seconds of time. Now Cackles academy you have 66 caldrons so you have a vary big 1min 32sec. Weirdsister College you have 38 caldrons you have 1min 16sec. Redwitch academy you have 33 caldrons so you have 1min 6sec. Blackbroom College you have 29 caldrons you have 58sec. Pentangles academy you are in last so will go last. These time will be the amount of time etch team will have before each tame will start. So Weirdsister College must wait 1min 32sec before they can start then Blackbroom College will have wait 1min 16sec before they can start. Now So Demysandra would love you to full off the path or get to the gate last so she had placed caldrons on the obstacles to tempted you to grab them which you may if you wish. Now decided what order you will go in and when you are reedy tack your places," says Katrina

The girls make the choice and take there place in a line along the edge of the course. Miss Pentangle was not vary happy

"This time delay is stupid it gives Pentangles no chance what so ever" she says

"Oh stop complaining you have brought this all on yourself. You girls have made the wrong choices from the start. Like yesterday instead of keeping the caldrons she had your girl had to gamble when she clearly was not that good at riddles. Then today you lost two girl that you should not have lost," says Miss Cackle

"She's right you know. Now Mildred you will go first you have that big 1min 32sec lead so use it wisely and you must push the button at the end before you next team member can start. Now if you are reedy then 3, 2, 1 go," says Katrina

Mildred starts the race the others teams having to wait. Mildred runs to the first obstacle, which is three large beams. She climbs over the first under the second and over the third.

On to the next which is a thin beam. Mildred walks across in it trying not to full, as she knew she would be eliminated from the tournament if she did.

The next was a rope swing over a small pit Mildred swings and lands on a large cargo net on the other side. Mildred climbs up the net and on to a ladder across another pit. She gets on all fours and crawls across and down the other side.

Next a beam with balls swinging from side to side Mildred takes her time and gets across dodging the balls. She almost got hit once and the rest of the Cackles girls grasp. But Mildred recovers and goes on to another beam the rotates. Mildred sits down and shimmies across keeping her self up right. Two more to go Mildred thought as he hard the sound for Weirdsister College to start.

The next was 10 stepping-stones across a small pit of water. Mildred steps from stone to stone till she gets to the other side. The last obstacle was two posts with a rope between them. Mildred climes up onto the rope and slowly moves across tills she gets to the other side. She runs and presses a large button before running though the gate. Next up was Maud then Ruby, Jadu, Enid, Drusilla Ethel, Sybil, Griselda and finally Fennella.

In the end all of Cackles got though even thou they had tow or three scares. Redwitch also got all there's though. But Weirdsister, Blackbroom, Pentangles all lost team members. Weirdsister lost three on the bull swing, as did Blackbroom who lost one of their team Blackbroom also lost two of there team trying to get caldrons as they came in last. This gave Pentangles a lifeline as they did not end up last in two of the races and got two members though

"Well done all that have made it. Now I didn't tell you all that for every girl you got though you would get two caldrons. You also get five for completing the cause. So cackles you get 25 caldrons, Weirdsister you get 19 caldrons, Redwitch you get 21 caldrons, blackbroom you get 17 caldrons and Pentangles you get 9 caldrons. So let's add them to the leader board and see what it dose" says Katrina

Cackles academy – 91 caldrons and 10 members

Weirdsister College - 57 caldrons and 7 members

Redwitch academy - 54 caldrons and 8 members

Blackbroom College 46 caldrons and 6 members

Pentangles academy – 25 caldrons and 2 members

"Oh it seems that Cackles have got a vary big lead. But Weirdsister College, Redwitch academy and Blackbroom College you are all in close quarters to each other with not many caldrons in it. Pentangles you are 23 caldrons behind and only two team members left. Now talking of team members I will now give you a one-time chance to buy back some of your girls. Each girl will cost you 4 caldrons. So is there any who what's to by back any team members?" says Katrina

Everybody takes the chance to get back lost team members Weirdsister, Redwitch and Blackbroom buy all the team members back. But Pentangles who took a big risk could only buy six. So at the end of the day the leader board look like this

Cackles academy – 91 caldrons and 10 members

Redwitch academy - 46 caldrons and 10 members

Weirdsister College - 45 caldrons and 10 members

Blackbroom College 30 caldrons and 10 members

Pentangles academy – 2 caldrons and 8 members

"Well that has changed things rather a lot Redwitch have moved up to second and Pentangles are now 28 behind Blackbroom so will have to do well tomorrow to avoid losing an team member at the end of the day. Now we will make camp and get a good night sleep" says Katrina


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Targets and towers

The next morning the girls got up had breakfast of egg and bacon. They then packed the tents away

"Good morning girls I hope you slept well. First let me remind you all of the leader board

Cackles academy – 91 caldrons and 10 members

Redwitch academy - 46 caldrons and 10 members

Weirdsister College - 45 caldrons and 10 members

Blackbroom College 30 caldrons and 10 members

Pentangles academy – 2 caldrons and 8 members

Look at this board and it will tell you what you need to do today

Cackles academy with 91 caldrons and 10 members is all you need to do is carry on what your doing

Redwitch academy with 46 caldrons and 10 members you need to get some more caldrons, as you are 45 caldrons behind at this time

Weirdsister College with 45 caldrons and 10 members you also need to get some more caldrons as you are only one behind but 46 behind cackles

Blackbroom College with 30 caldrons and 10 members you are 15 behind Weirdsister College, 16 behind redwitch but 61 behind Cackles

And Pentangles academy with 2 caldrons and 8 members you have it all to do. You are 28 behind Blackbroom College. 44 behind Weirdsister College, 45 behind Redwitch academy and a vary big 89 behind Cackles

Now today the tasks will get a little harder so you may lose many team members today. However you may also gain many caldrons, as there are now a number of caldrons you can get. First you have the black ones they are still worth one. But now there five other colored caldrons you can get. These caldrons are Brown worth 2, Yellow worth 3, Green worth 4, Blue worth 5 and Red worth 6

Now the higher the color the harder they will be to get. But if some of you are going to get back in the hunt of catch cackles then you will need to grab some of these and of course look out of the silver caldron now worth 10 and the golden caldron now worth 15.

If that is all clear let us go to the first task of the day," says Katrina

Task 7- witches eye

The girls follow Katrina till the come to an open area

"Task 7 and your first task today is the witches eye. Before you, you will see five targets with six arrows in front of each. In the center is what is called the witches eye. One member of each team will use the bow and will fire at the target till all six arrows are used up. If you hit the target you will get one caldron. But if you hit witches eye in the center you will get ten caldrons. Now there is one thing you must do ant that is get three caldrons if you do not then you will be eliminated from the tournament" says Katrina

The five teams choose their team member and the task begins. Pentangles are up first with only two caldrons their girl had to do well. The girls first, second and third all hit the target. In fact Pentangles get all six arrows to hit the target and even hit the witches eye Pentangles now needed blackbroom not to hit the witches eye. And they got their wish as blackbroom only got six caldrons. Weirdsister did not do well ether all as they only got 4 caldrons to the delight of Blackbroom and Redwitch as they had the chance to extend there lead. The girl from redwitch got off to the best possible start when she hit the witches' eye with her first arrow and aging with the second and the third. The last three she hot the target with getting red witch a massive 33 caldrons. This put a lot of pressure on Sybil. But Sybil to the shock of all the others was calm as she hit the witches' eye with not one, not two but all six arrows

"Hay Sybil that was amazing" says Jadu

"Yes well she has been doing that since she was ten," says Ethel

"Well, well it seems that this task was a bit two easy for Redwitch and Cackles. But you have all done well and got you teams some caldrons" says Katrina

So after seven tasks this is how the leader board looked

Cackles academy – 151 caldrons

Redwitch academy - 79 caldrons

Weirdsister College - 49 caldrons

Blackbroom College 36 caldrons

Pentangles academy – 17 caldrons

"Now let us go on to the next task of the day," says Katrina

Task 8 – the torture tower

Katrina leads the girls on till they come to a large tower

"Now girls this old tower use to be a place of torture where those that had done wrong had come to be tortured. But it was shutdown many years ago when torture was abolished. However Demysandra now want to tempt one of you to enter this dark nasty place with caldrons. The fate will full to you Pentangles as you are in last. So two of you well enter the torture tower inside you will find many room in each room you will fide a task to get caldrons. You will have 3 minutes to get out or you will be locked in. so if you are reedy then in you go" says Katrina

The two girls from Pentangles enter the tower and the clock starts. They first come to a room with a number of skeletons in it around there necks are a number of back caldrons and a yellow caldron around the one that is hanging from the ceiling. The girls have to get a rod to get the caldrons. Both girls take the rod and start to get the caldrons. The first three they get easily but the forth they have trouble getting. But they keep at it and win out.

With 2min 15sec left the go in to the next room. This has a skeleton sitting in a char on the char there are five black caldrons. The floor is wet and the chare has wires going into it from an electricity box that is still on. The girls have to use another rod to get the five calderas with out touching the char. A sixth red caldron hangs around the skeletons neck. The girls had to get it without moving the man. The girls do this and win another yellow caldron as well as five black ones.

The girls now had 1min 25sec left as they make there way to the next room. This is not a room but a pit with five men hanging above it in a row. Each has a caldron around their neck. In front of the men is a rope that one of the girls must get across. One of the girls gets up on the rope and goes across by her hands. She gets the black caldron then goes on to the next, which is brown, and the next witch is yellow. But now they only had 40sec left so the girl did not go after the green and blue caldrons. The girl gets down and both Pentangles run back to the entreats and out with 10sec to go

"Well done girls how many caldrons did you get?" says Katrina

"9 back, 1 brown and 3 yellow" says one of the girls out of breath from running back

"Well done that gives you 20 caldrons and moves you up above Blackbroom," says Katrina

Cackles academy – 151 caldrons

Redwitch academy - 79 caldrons

Weirdsister College - 49 caldrons

Pentangles academy – 37 caldrons

Blackbroom College- 36 caldrons

"Now girls let us move on from this dark place and on to the next task where you will meet Demysandra servants" says Katrina.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Water Everywhere

After more then 30mins of walking Katrina stops at the river they had see before

Task 9- Lillypad crossing 2

On the row of lily pads stand 4 young girls direst in black

"Now girls as you can see the is a long row of lily pads cross the river and is all you have to do is get to the other side. But you may be thinking we've done this before and indeed you have. However this time it has a twist and they are the servants of Demysandra young witches much like yourself. But sadly are now under her spell. They do what ever she says and will do anything to stop you. In this challenge you will have to get past them to get across. To do this you will have to cast a spell on them that will knock them off into the water. So chose a girl that is good at spells as you will only have 10sec to cast it or they will take you and you will be eliminated from the tournament. If you get across you will get 10 calderas" says Katrina

Fennella is up first for cackles a vary fast spell caster. But unfortunately not fast enough and the third girl takes her. The other girls from cackles gasp as they feel their first loss. Redwitch and

Weirdsister also full as do Blackbroom. Laughter feels the air as Demysandra laughs evilly with each girl that is taken. However when Pentangles get across her Laughter dims a bit

"Well it seams that Pentangles has the faster spell caster and win them self's 10 caldrons," says Katrina

So after 9 task

Cackles academy – 151 caldrons

Redwitch academy - 79 caldrons

Weirdsister College - 49 caldrons

Pentangles academy – 47 caldrons

Blackbroom College- 36 caldrons

Cackles academy – 9 members

Redwitch academy – 9 members

Blackbroom College 9 members

Weirdsister College - 9 members

Pentangles academy – 8 members

"Blackbroom you can you afford to have many of them as Pentangles are now 11 caldrons in front. But Pentangles not get too confident, as you are not out of the woods yet. There are still many caldrons to win today. Now lets us go on to the next challenge," says Katrina

Task 10- boat chase

The next task took place on a lake not fare from the river. The five teams had to pick three girls to row a boat across the lake. The five teams would race while being chased by three of Demysandra servants. The winning team would get 10 caldrons second 8 caldrons, third 6 caldrons, forth 4 and fifth 2 caldrons. But to make things a little harder there are three obstacles to get past. On each of the obstacles are caldrons. The five teams have 5mins before the three boats of Demysandra servants start. If they should catch any of the teams they would be eliminated from the tournament.

Griselda, Drusilla and Maud are picked for Cackles.

The race starts and Redwitch take the lead with Cackles in second and Blackbroom in third. After a long open part of water they come to the first obstacle six poles with caldrons on top. The teams had to weave in and out. Griselda and Maud row while Drusilla grabs the six caldrons and put them in the boat. The other teams do the same with there girls. Its Pentangles that come out first followed by Redwitch then Cackles, Weirdsister and Blackbroom. All five teams row on to the next a tunnel with lots of bends in it. Aging there are a number of caldrons hang from the roof of the tunnel. There are five in all. Though the tunnel all five teams go. As the first team comes out of the tunnel Demysandra's servants start to row. It is Redwitch that come out of the tunnel first followed by Cackles. But it is more the 1min before Blackbroom make it out. Then another 2min before Pentangles and Weirdsister come out. By this time Demysandra's servants were gaining on the last two teams. The last obstacle was three gates. The two-leading teams Redwitch and Cackles get though fine grubbing the six caldrons hanging above. Blackbroom in third also get though fine. But Pentangles and Weirdsister were in trouble as they had slowed down and Demysandra's servants were gaining. Both teams make it to the first gat but are caught losing all three team members. The three ramming teams race for the finish line Cackles and red witch stop to grab the yellow caldron hanging on a pole. But black broom do not and sprint to the end for the win Redwitch get second and Cackles third

So blackbroom got 10 caldrons for the win plus the another 17 they had collected. Redwitch got 8 caldrons for second plus all 20 that could have been collected and Cackles got 6 plus all 20. Pentangles and Weirdsister got nothing Laughter aging feels the air as Demysandra laughs evilly at the two teams

So after 10 tasks

Cackles academy – 177 caldrons

Redwitch academy - 107 caldrons

Blackbroom College- 63 caldrons

Weirdsister College - 49 caldrons

Pentangles academy – 47 caldrons

Cackles academy – 9 members

Redwitch academy – 9 members

Blackbroom College 9 members

Weirdsister College - 6 members

Pentangles academy – 5 members

"Well what a change one task as turned everything against Pentangles once more. But never mind you can always catch up as there are still two challenges left and you will need to get caldrons as you can not afford to lose any more team members girls"

Task 11- water boxes 2

Now girls you have also done this task before as well but this time you will all take part? Now is all two girls from each team has to do is row out and collect as many boxes as they can. This will be a race to get as many boxes as you can. There are 100 boxes in all and all of them have caldrons in. 20 of the boxes have black caldrons in them, 75 of the boxes have ether Brown, Yellow, Green, Blue or Red in them and five have silver caldrons in them. You will all have a 5min to get as many as you can. So pick the two girls you want to do this task the climb into the boats," says Katrina

The five teams pick Mildred and Maud are picked for Cackles. The race starts and all five teams race to grab as many boxes as they can and row back to edge to put them on the bank. At the halfway stage

Cackles academy had 20 boxes,

Redwitch academy had 20 boxes

Blackbroom College had 17 boxes

Weirdsister College had 3 boxes

Pentangles academy had only 2 boxes

The five teams went on Pentangles and Weirdsister were in desperate need of caldrons but they just could not get to the boxes quick enough and at the end of the race

Cackles academy had 30 boxes,

Redwitch academy had 28 boxes

Blackbroom College had 20 boxes

Weirdsister College had 12 boxes

Pentangles academy had 10 boxes

"well done girls all the boxes have been collected. Now some of you have not got as many boxes as you would like. But its not how many boxes you have its whets in them so lets open them in reverse order shell we" says Katrina

Pentangles open theirs first and get 3 black, 3 brown, 1 yellow, 2 green and a silver caldron making a total of 30 caldrons

Weirdsister- they got 3 black, 4 brown, 2 yellow, 1 green, 1 blue and 1 red and also got a total of 32 caldrons

Blackbroom College- they got 3 black 3 brown, 5 yellow, 4 green, 2 blue and 2 red and a silver caldron got a total of 62 caldrons

Redwitch- they got 6 black, 5 brown, 3 yellow, 3 green, 4 blue 5 red and two silver got a total of 107 caldrons

Cackles- they got 4 black, 4 yellow 6 green 8 blue, 7 red and a silver got a total of 127 caldrons

So after 11 tasks

Cackles academy – 304 caldrons

Redwitch academy - 214 caldrons

Blackbroom College- 125 caldrons

Weirdsister College - 81 caldrons

Pentangles academy – 77 caldrons

"well that puts Cackles academy way out in front and it seems that Pentangles fight back was all in vein. But there is one more task to go and it's not for the faint hearted. So let us travel there now" says Katrina


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rapid showdown

Katrina walks on till she and the five teams reach the river once more

Task 12 deadly rapids

"Welcome girls to you the last task of the day well for some of you. Before you see the river and this is the point where the river gets what you would call rough. For these are the rapids. Is all you have to do is ride them going thigh each gate as you go there are thirty gates in all. Now none of you have to do this task but Pentangles if you are to stay in this tournament you will have to ride them. As you will not get very fare with only 4 team members left. Now each team member that goes down and makes it to the end will win thirty caldrons. But if you miss a gate then you will lose 3 caldrons and if you capsize into the water you will be eliminated from the tournament. So who wants to do this challenge?" says Katrina

"I will," says a girl from Weirdsister

"Well your vary brave. If you win then Pentangles will have to go down twice. Ok in the boat" says Katrina

The girl gets into the boat and starts to row towards the rapids. Pentangles watches as the girl from Weirdsister clears gate after gate. But the course got harder and harder the rapids got bigger and faster. The girl soon misses 5 gates and starts to wobble as she misses two more. But the girl recovers and gets to the finish line to the shock of Pentangles

"Well I told you this was hard but Weirdsister your team member done it and has won you 30 caldrons. However your team member also missed 7 gates lose 21 caldrons so only earn 9 caldrons which means that Pentangles only needs to send one girl down but being 13 caldrons behind you can only afford to miss 4 gates" says Katrina

"Well there is one of my girls that will go down," says miss Pentangle

"No make that five miss" says a girl stepping forward with her three friends

"Good is there anybody else who would like to have a go as well," says Katrina

Two girls from Redwitch put their hands up as dose five from Blackbroom. Katrina smiles happy that these girls are so brave. Everybody then looks at cackles

"Look the girls from Cackles are Chicken," says miss Pentangle

"No where not I'll go down," says Mildred

"Mildred no" says Maud

"Yes think about this Mildred," says Jadu

"I'm going down," says Mildred

"Ok if you are going down thin I am too" says Maud

"And me" says Jadu

"Me two" says ruby

"Look what are you all doing this is stupid" says Ethel

"Yes I agree with Ethel there" says Miss Cackle

"It ok miss we're make it. This task is not that hard," says Mildred

"You better Mildred hobble or I will never forgive you. We are in a strong position hear and if you throw that away you will see my really nasty side," says Ethel

"Oh Ethel don't worry I may not be that good at potions of broomstick flying. But I'm the champion when it comes to river rafting. I was a three year river rafting champ at summer school," says Mildred

"Yes but what about us" says Jadu?

"Just follow my line," says Mildred

"Well it looks like we got a showdown hear. Five girls from each team are going down the deadly rapids you are all vary brave or very stupid. Weirdsister as you went down first you may send your other fore down one at a time" says Katrina

Weirdsister send they're other fore members down and the fact that they only got 9 caldrons on they're first run there were eager to get more. This cost them two team members as the tried to hit every gate. The other two got down but missed 12 gates which only got them 24 more

This did not do anything to the leader board

Cackles academy – 304 caldrons

Redwitch academy - 214 caldrons

Blackbroom College- 125 caldrons

Weirdsister College - 114 caldrons

Pentangles academy – 77 caldrons

This gave Pentangles a grate chance. The first gets down and only misses two gates giving her team 24 caldrons. The next almost capsizes but keeps the boat up right to finish. But she missed 8 gates given her team 6 caldrons. The third girl not only gets down but also gets all thirty gates. The last two only miss 4 gates each giving Pentangles 100 caldrons for the task. Miss Pentangle was so happy with her girls as they had moved off the bottom of the leader board

Cackles academy – 304 caldrons

Redwitch academy - 214 caldrons

Pentangles academy – 177 caldrons

Blackbroom College- 125 caldrons

Weirdsister College - 114 caldrons

Next up was Blackbroom College who could take the lead back from Pentangles. One at a time the five-blackbroom girls go down but two of them full into the water under the pressers and are eliminated from the tournament. Miss Blackbroom is not that unhappy about this as the other three get though and only miss 8 gates between them given blackbroom 66 caldrons taking third spot back

Cackles academy – 304 caldrons

Redwitch academy - 214 caldrons

Blackbroom College- 191 caldrons

Pentangles academy – 177 caldrons

Weirdsister College - 114 caldrons

While the bottom three fought it out Redwitch were showing cackles just how it is done all five girls got down and did not miss a gate giving them the maximum of a 150 caldrons.

Redwitch academy - 364 caldrons

Cackles academy – 304 caldrons

Blackbroom College- 191 caldrons

Pentangles academy – 177 caldrons

Weirdsister College - 114 caldrons

"We lost the lead you better be as good as you say you are Mildred," says Ethel

Mildred smile as she steps into the boat. Mildred flows down the rapids just like a pro getting to end going though all the gates. Maud follows and dose the same as dose Enid but Jadu and Ruby miss 2 gates each. But Cackles got 138 caldrons taking the lead back

Cackles academy – 444 caldrons

Redwitch academy - 364 caldrons

Blackbroom College- 191 caldrons

Pentangles academy – 177 caldrons

Weirdsister College - 114 caldrons

"Well that has changed things a lot some of you gained many caldrons and some of you have lost team members Black broom you lost two and Weirdsister you lost two and because you are bottom you must lose another" says Katrina

So at the end of the day this is how it looked

Cackles academy – 9 members

Redwitch academy – 9 members

Blackbroom College 7 members

Pentangles academy – 5 members

Weirdsister College - 3 members


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Caldron Carting

After setting up there tents with magic the girls sit down to eat dinner. Katrina was not in camp as she had disappeared like she did every night. After dinner the girls from cackles sit around the fire

"Now girls I would like to say well done you are all doing well," says Miss Cackle

"Yes it's a shame we lost Fennella today thou" says Mildred

"Yes she's probably back at the temple willing us all to win" says Griselda forcing a smile

"Yes she's in a worm temple and we're out here in the cold," says Ethel

"Oh stop bitching Ethel," says Maud

"I'm not I just can't sleep out here" says Ethel

"What you scared that something will get you," says Enid

"No I'm not scared of anything," says Ethel

"Everybody's scared of something Ethel," says Jadu

"Well I'm not" says Ethel

"Yes you are your scared of losing" says Mildred

"Why do you say that?" says Ethel

"Because you were scared that we would get eliminated from the tournament," says Mildred

"Yes I'm sorry about that I thought you would mess up aging like you always do. But you didn't" says Ethel

"That's ok," says Mildred

"We should be getting some sleep," says Enid

"That will be fine thing with you snoring all night" says Mildred

"I don't snore," says Enid

"Yes you do," says Mildred

"Don't worry Drusilla snores as well I find if you just smack her bottom she shut up" says Ethel

"I'll bear that in mind" says Mildred

The next morning after breakfast the girls put their tents away and stand in their teams

"Good morning girls" says Katrina

"Good morning Katrina"

"Now today will be the last day for one of you. For at days end the team with least caldrons will be eliminated from the tournament. Now not only can you gain caldrons from now on you can also lose them. At this moment Weirdsister are in last place 63 caldrons behind. You also have only three members left. If they are eliminated from the tournament then your team is gone. It will then put Pentangles I last place. So Pentangles will have to do there best to catch Blackbroom who are 14 caldrons in front. So let us go on to the first task today shell we," says Katrina

Katrina leads the five teams on following the river then in land till they come to a large rock. In the rock is the entreats to a large mine

Task 13- mine kart ride

"Welcome to the mine of lost soles girls and today's first task. Many years ago this was a gold mine and the people of this island mined it. But the people moved out when Demysandra came to this island and took all the gold for herself. Now the mine is empty except for caldrons that is. Demysandra has put them there to tempt you to go inside and collect them. To do this you must ride the mine kart. Three girls from one team will get into the cart and will be pushed down the track. As you go down the track there will be boxes hanging in the air that have caldrons in them. There are 500 boxes all containing caldrons. You must collect as many of them as you can. Now one team will not collect them all. So one team will go down then next will go and collect the boxes that they missed and so on. There are five mine karts. One of you must use the brake to slow you down while the other two collect the boxes. Now I know that there are many caldrons in their and these are what you will find"

Black caldrons 100

Brown caldrons 100

Yellow caldrons 75

Green caldrons 75

Blue caldrons 50

Red caldrons 50

Silver caldrons 25

Gold caldrons 25

"As you can see the are many caldrons to get and some of you need them one the others. Now be careful in the mine as if you full off the track you will are eliminated from the tournament. So do you best to stay on the trek? Now Weirdsister College you will go first as you are last. Now as you only have three members left only one of you can collect the boxes. So when you are reedy step into the kart" says Katrina

The three girls from Weirdsister College get into the kart. Katrina then waves her hand and the mine kart moves down the trek in to the mine. At the end of a tunnel the kart flays down a drop and they are on their way. As they go along the two girls gabs as many boxes as she could trying not to look down into the dark sight ether side of the trek. The trek had nothing holding it up. It was there in mid air. The three girls soon retch the end of the track. As they come to the girls get out with the boxes they had collected. Pentangles were not fare behind. Then blackbroom and Redwitch laving Cackles the last to go. Sybil takes the brake while Ethel and Drusilla would grebe the caldrons

"Good luck girls" says Mildred

"Thank you Mildred" says Ethel

The kart goes into the mine down a deep drop at 50MPH. But thou the kart was fast Ethel and Drusilla were also vary quick grabbing the remaining boxes. The track goes into a left then a right and another left. Sybil dose well to keep the kart on the track. The track goes left then right once more then down a steep slope at 70MPH. but Ethel and Drusilla are still able to grab the boxes. The track then has five more turns and two slops in it before coming to a stop at the bottom. The girls are now deep with in mine Sybil, Ethel and Drusilla get out of the kart with there boxes. Katrina the appears with the other girls from the five teams

"Oh good we did not lose anybody then that's good but I see that some of you have not got as many boxes as you would like. So lets see Weirdsister you got a nice 65 boxes there. Pentangles you only got 25 boxes that not good at the moment. Blackbroom you got a big 120 boxes, Redwitch you got 260 boxes and Cackles who may I add went last 130. Now lets see how many caldrons you all have," says Katrina

Weirdsister 65 boxes

Total caldrons 220

Pentangles 25 boxes

Total caldrons 57

Blackbroom 120 boxes

Total caldrons 403

Redwitch- 260 boxes

Total caldrons 763

Cackles- 130 boxes

Total caldrons 551

"So what has the done to the leader board?" says Katrina

Redwitch academy – 1,127 caldrons

Cackles academy – 995 caldrons

Blackbroom College- 594 caldrons

Weirdsister College - 334 caldrons

Pentangles academy – 234 caldrons

"Oh dear Pentangles you have not done well have you getting only 25 boxes has not helped you as you are now back in last but I'm share Redwitch will thank you vary much as you have put them in first 132 caldrons ahead of Cackles. Now let us walk on deeper into the mine" says Katrina


	11. Chapter 11

Now I know that the story may be getting a bit boring. but after this chapter the story starts hotting up

Chapter 11

One team down

Deeper into the mine they go Intel they come to a large crevice with two ropes going across it

Task 14- rope crossing

"Welcome to the next challenge girls. As you can see there are two ropes going across a large crevice. One of you from each team will have to cross. Now you would think that would be easy would you not. But it is not as deep with in the crevice lives a demon. We are safe from it but as soon as you step onto the ropes you will only have 5mins before it reaches the top and takes you. But that evil Demysandra has put six caldrons there to tempt you. And they're not any caldrons they are golden caldrons. There are also ten caldrons for those that get across so there are 100 caldrons on offer hear. But if you full off the ropes or are caught by the demon then you will be eliminated from the tournament. Now you don't have to do this task you're team can opt out but if you do then you will lose 50 caldrons. So if there is anybody that dose not want to the challenge the say so now. Bearing in mind that some of you can not afford not to do this task," says Katrina

Nobody puts specks up so task starts. Pentangles goes first the get across but only get five of the six caldrons giving them 85 caldrons. The girls from Weirdsister and Blackbroom however don't get across and full into the crevice. Next up was Jadu for cackles she slowly goes across grabbing the first three caldrons

"Jadu don't worry about the other three caldrons just get across," says Mildred

"Why did you say that we need those caldrons?" says Drusilla

"No we don't there will be other tasks. Besides Redwitch don't look like they're up for this task," says Mildred

Jadu gets across getting Cackles 55 caldrons.

"Hay Redwitch why don't you just opt out its clear that you don't want to do this task" says Mildred

"Shut up we're not losing 50 caldrons so you can take the lead back" says Amy the Redwitch team lender

"But that's better then losing a team member" says Enid

"We're not going to lose a team member," says Amy

I fact Redwitch did loses a team member as she took too long and got taken by the demon

Well redwitch you should had listened to Mildred there now you have lost a team member. Blackbroom and Weirdsister you also lost a team member. Now let us see what that has done to the leader board," says Katrina

Redwitch academy – 1127 caldrons

Cackles academy – 1050 caldrons

Blackbroom College- 594 caldrons

Weirdsister College - 334 caldrons

Pentangles academy – 319 caldrons

Cackles academy – 9 members

Redwitch academy – 8 members

Blackbroom College 7 members

Pentangles academy – 5 members

Weirdsister College - 2 members

"Now let us move on to the next calling were some of you may get burnt" says Katrina

Katrina magically helps there others to the other side and they walk on till they start to see light at the end of a long tunnel

"Well team we are almost at the end of this mine. As you can see all that stands between us and the exit is a long tunnel and fire bulls," says Katrina

Task 15-fire bull tunnel

"Yes team to get out of this mine you must get past the fire bulls each member of the men will go along the fire bull tunnel. If you reach the end you will win 10 caldrons for your team. So there are more caldrons for the tem with the most members. On the other hand if a fire bull hits you then you will be eliminated from the tournament. Now you may opt out but you will lose 10 caldrons for each team member that dose. Now bear this in mind as team members will become vary important later and you don't want to lose too many. Now Pentangles, Blackbroom and Weirdsister you need to send as may as you can as you need the caldrons Redwitch and Cackles can afford to lose a few. Now Weirdsister you are up first and with only two members you can only get 10 caldrons," says Katrina

Weirdsister try there best to get the last two members though but it was all in vain as they not fast enough and both get hit and eliminated from the tournament. Demysandra's Laughter echoes around the mine as each one falls

"Oh dear Weirdsister have fallen to this evil trap. Demysandra will be vary happy witch now she knows that at lest two team will be eliminated today. Pentangles. Now you must work extra hard to stay in the tournament as you must not catch Blackbroom who are 275 caldrons in front at the moment that is. You are up next and must get all five members though," says Katrina

But that dose not happen as Pentangles lose their first two members aging Demysandra's Laughter echoes around the mine as each one falls. Pentangles then elect to save there other members losing 30 caldrons. Things get worse for Pentangles when blackbroom get all seven members past getting them 70 caldrons. Cackles are up next Mildred is up first and gets though as dose Enid, Ethel, Ruby, Jadu, Drusilla, Griselda and Sybil Maud opts out. But Cackles still get 70 caldrons. Redwitch in there hast to keep the lead make a mistake and lose their first two girls and are forced to pull the other girls out lose them 60 caldrons.

So after 15 tasks this how the leader board looked

Cackles academy – 1120 caldrons

Redwitch academy – 1067 caldrons

Blackbroom College- 664 caldrons

Pentangles academy – 289 caldrons

Cackles academy – 9 members

Redwitch academy – 6 members

Blackbroom College 7 members

Pentangles academy – 5 members

"Now Pentangles will need a miracle if you are not to be eliminated from the tournament. With 375 caldrons behind and only three task lest you well need to do something fast," says Katrina


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Caldron gambling

One out of the mine it is not fare before they come to a large open area with five sets of squares.

Task 16 caldron gambling

"Now this is the second to last task today and it is rather simple is all you have to do is answer some questions. Now in front of you are 150 squares. Each team member that is picked will stand on the first square. I will then ask you haw many squares you would like to move forward. Each square will const you 2 caldrons and you may pick up to 10 squares at a time. I will then ask you a question. If you get it right then you move the number of squares you have picked and doubled the number of caldrons you have gambled. On the other had if you get the question wrong then you will stay where you are and lose the caldrons you have gambled. Now the questions will be on anything and will get harder as you go on. At the end on the path are 4 keys that will open a box. The first team there will get to pick a key first last will have to take the final key. What you will fine in the boxes I do not know. But I can tell you there are some nice things. This game will go on till all of you have got to the end. So pick you team member and we will start" says Katrina

The fore ramming team picks their team members Griselda is picked for Cackles. All fore teams get the first 4 questions right and are level after fore

Cackles academy – 40 Squares and 160 caldrons

Redwitch academy –40 Squares and 160 caldrons

Blackbroom College- 40 Squares and 160 caldrons

Pentangles academy – 40 Squares and 160 caldrons

"Well done all of you have many caldrons now be careful not to lose all your good work. But there was one thing I did not tell you at the start Demysandra have sent fore of her servants to play the game as well. After each round they will now move the number of squares you have picked. If you get the question wrong then you will stay where you are but they will move so think about how many squares you want to move before you say? For every square they have at the end of the game will be take 1 extra caldron form you at the end. If they catch you then you will be eliminated from the tournament and lose the number of caldrons that you have at that time from your total" says Katrina

Round five starts and Pentangles pick 10 squares aging, as they need the calderas. But they get their question wrong as do Blackbroom but they only picked 5 squares. Redwitch and Cackles picked 10 squares as well but the both got their question right

Cackles academy – 50 Squares and 200 caldrons

Redwitch academy –50 Squares and 200 caldrons

Blackbroom College- 40 Squares and 160 caldrons (lost 10 caldrons) (enemy 5 Squares)

Pentangles academy – 40 Squares and 160 caldrons (lost 20 caldrons) (enemy 10 Squares)

In round six Pentangles go for six Squares but aging didn't get their question right. So blackbroom had a chance to go in front. They picked five Squares and got their question right. Redwitch And Cackles battle head to head both going for 10 spaces each and getting there questions right

After 6 rounds

Cackles academy – 60 Squares and 240 caldrons

Redwitch academy –60 Squares and 240 caldrons

Blackbroom College- 45 Squares and 170 caldrons (lost 10 caldrons) (enemy 5 Squares)

Pentangles academy – 40 Squares and 160 caldrons (lost 32 caldrons) (enemy 16 Squares)

For the next 4 rounds Redwitch and Cackles did not bat and eyelid as the both kept getting there questions right and moving 10 squares. Pentangles got a smile on there face as well the got the next 4 right gaining 6 squares each question. Blackbroom did not have the same luck as they got three wrong and only one right only getting five squares.

So after ten rounds

Cackles academy – 100 Squares and 320 caldrons

Redwitch academy – 100 Squares and 320 caldrons

Pentangles academy – 64 Squares and 256 caldrons (lost 32 caldrons) (enemy 16 Squares)

Blackbroom College- 50 Squares and 190 caldrons (lost 40 caldrons) (enemy 20 Squares)

Now in round 11 things started to change all 4 team took ten squares. But Redwitch got their question wrong changing things. The fore team picked ten squares in round 12 and 13 as well Blackbroom and Pentangles were just saying anything that they thought was right and it was paying off. This angered the Redwitch girl, as she acutely knew the answers. This made her lose focus and she got the next two wrong. The other girls from Redwitch were not happy

So after 13 rounds

Cackles academy – 130 Squares and 380 caldrons

Redwitch academy – 100 Squares and 320 caldrons (lost 60 caldrons) (enemy 30 Squares)

Pentangles academy – 94 Squares and 316 caldrons (lost 32 caldrons) (enemy 16 Squares)

Blackbroom College- 80 Squares and 250 caldrons (lost 40 caldrons) (enemy 20 Squares)

This put Cackles on 20 squares from the end so they take 10 squares. But Griselda gets the question wrong. Redwitch take 10 squares as well but also get the question wrong. But Blackbroom and Pentangles get there questions right

Cackles academy – 130 Squares and 380 caldrons (lost 20 caldrons) (enemy 10 Squares)

Redwitch academy – 100 Squares and 320 caldrons (lost 80 caldrons) (enemy 40 Squares)

Pentangles academy – 104 Squares and 336 caldrons (lost 32 caldrons) (enemy 16 Squares)

Blackbroom College- 90 Squares and 270 caldrons (lost 40 caldrons) (enemy 20 Squares)

It takes Griselda three more rounds to get to the end and Cackles academy end up 420 caldrons only losing 40 caldrons.

Redwitch wows go on however and five rounds later having got their next five questions wrong are still there with only 320 caldrons and having lost 180 caldrons. What's more their enemy had 90 Squares and was only 10 away. So Redwitch took nine squares and to there relief got the question right. So now with 356 caldrons and 109 squares. However even thou redwitch got the next right giving them 356 caldrons and 119 squares they got the next three wrong and lost a team member and 359 caldrons from there total

Pentangles took another six to get to the end taking five 10s and a 6 but getting one wrong on the way so they got 428 caldrons but lost 78 caldrons giving them 350

Now Pentangles needed blackbroom to get less caldrons they did so they looked on with fare as Blackbroom went on. Blackbroom needed 11 tarns to get to the end that would 710 caldrons with out the losses. But they took five more giving them a loss of 230 caldrons giving them 480 caldrons. Pentangles were heartbroken as the looked at the board

Cackles academy – 1500 caldrons

Blackbroom College- 1144 caldrons

Redwitch academy – 808 caldrons

Pentangles academy – 639 caldrons

"Well that task has changed a lot Pentangles you are still bottom and Redwitch you dropped right down to third and could still go out Blackbroom you have done well and have moved up to second and Cackles you stay in first. Now you each have key it is time to open your boxes" says Katrina

Fore boxes appear in front of the fore teams. Cackles open there's first. Inside are a silver caldron and a card with the words well done and 3mins written on it. Black broom open there's and find a red caldron and a card with 2mins written on it. Pentangles find a blue caldron and a card with 1min written on it Redwitch academy. Redwitch find a black caldron and a card with 30sec written on it

"Well you all have caldrons lets add them to the leader board" says Katrina

Cackles academy – 1510 caldrons

Blackbroom College- 1140 caldrons

Redwitch academy – 809 caldrons

Pentangles academy – 644 caldrons

"Now lets move on the last task of the day and for one of you it will be the last," says Katrina


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The dungeon

On they walk till they come to a large rock with a door in it

Task 17 dark dungeon

"Welcome girls to the dark dungeon. This is one of Demysandra's more evil tasks behind this door is a dungeon. In it there are many tasks you may do those tasks to get caldrons. Each task is behind one of the many doors. You must win one task to go on to the next or you will not have the key as you only get when you win each task. You will not have a choice which task you do next the key will. Some of the tasks are easy some are hard. But you will only have a limited time to do these tasks, as you must get out of the dungeon though the door at the end. If you are not out in time then all of your team will be eliminated from the tournament. "After the first task there will be a door so you can get out. This door will always be open Intel you get to the latter tasks when you will have to use the Kay. Now how much time do we have well first that depends on how many caldrons you have. Each caldrons is worth 1sec. So lets us look at what you all have"

Cackles academy 15mins 10sec

Blackbroom College 11mins 40sec

Redwitch academy 8mins 09 sec

Pentangles academy 6mins 44sec

"Now if add what you fond in you boxes"

Cackles academy 18mins 10sec

Blackbroom College 13mins 40sec

Redwitch academy 8mins 39 sec

Pentangles academy 7mins 44sec

"Then 30sec for each team member you have

Cackles academy 9 members 4min 30sec

Redwitch academy – 6 members 3min

Blackbroom College 7 members 3min 30sec

Pentangles academy – 5 members 2min 30sec

"That leaves you all with"

Cackles academy 22mins 40sec

Blackbroom College 17mins 10sec

Redwitch academy 11mins 39 sec

Pentangles academy 10mins 14sec

"I will give one member of each team a magic disk this will tell you how much time you've got left"

Katrina gives them the disks

"So if your ruddy the 3, 2, 1 off you go"

The door opens and the fore teams enter a large room with fore door on the wall above the doors is a massages

Welcome to my dungeon girls pick a door and chose your first task.

The fore teams chose their door and enter

First tasks

Cackles enter a small room with a door at one end and chests all around. Ethel gets the key and puts into the lock of all the chests till one opens in side is a black caldron and Kay. Drusilla takes they and finds the chest it opens it inside is a brown caldrons and a key. Mildred grabs the Key and on to the next. In that are a yellow caldron and a Kay. In the next is a is a green caldron and a Kay. The next a blue caldron and a Kay. The next a red caldron and a Kay. The next is a silver caldron and a Kay and the last a gold caldron and a Kay. Maud grabs the key and opens the door

(Cackles 47 caldrons- 21mins 40sec left)

Blackbroom enter a room with a door at one-end and caldrons hanging from the roof. Boxes are staked in the Conner. The girls get the boxes and stack them to get the caldrons. All the caldrons are yellow and there are 10 of them (Blackbroom 30 caldrons- 15mins 54sec left)

Redwitch enter their room with a door at one end and caldrons hung on the wall. The girls just untie them. All the caldrons are yellow and they get all 10. (Redwitch 30 caldrons- 10mins 16 sec left)

Pentangles enter their room and find 10 black and brown caldrons on the floor. All the girls had to do is pick them up (Pentangles 30 caldrons- 10mins 00 sec left)

Second tasks 

After doing there task cackles came into another room. To there left is a door. In front of them is a large pit with poles staking out. On the other side are two chests and another door. Three keys hang above the pit and their five planks on the side. Ethel puts the planks over the pit and walks across grabbing the keys, as she goes tying not to full in, as she would be eliminated from the tournament if she did. While the other girls cross Ethel opens the two chest inside each she finds two red caldrons (Cackles 71 caldrons- 18mins 2sec left)

Blackbroom next room has two doors one of them has a lock and the other dose not. A large pool of water is one side of the room. On the water are six boxes with rings on top. The girls have to get the boxes using a pole with a hook on the end. The girl's get all six boxes and open them. Inside they find six green caldrons and the key to the door (Blackbroom 54 caldrons- 12mins 26sec left)

Redwitch enter their next room. The room has two doors one with a lock. In the center of the room is a deep pit. Their task is to grab the 10 green caldrons and the Kay to the next door with out falling into the pit. The girls do this but take a bit of time doing it (Redwitch 70 caldrons- 7mins 37 sec left)

Pentangles enter a room that is dark on the wall around the room are ten candles. The girls have to light the candles to see the caldrons hanging underneath. It takes Pentangles a bit of time but they get the ten green caldrons and the Kay to the door (Pentangles 70 caldrons- 7mins 00 sec left)

Third tasks

Cackles enter a large room with a box in it. On top of the box is a puzzle. The girls have to complete the puzzle to open the box. One the wall are 12 puzzle pieces. The girls start taking the pieces off the wall and putting them on the box. The girls complete the puzzle and the box opens. Inside are five blue caldrons and the key to get out. (Cackles 96 caldrons- 15mins 35sec left)

Blackbroom next room has a six see thru canisters in it. In the canisters are six red caldrons and a the key. The girls have to pump water into the canisters to get the caldrons out. One of the girls stands by a pump and starts to pump. The first three are easy but they have trouble with the last three. After a lot of pumping they get the six caldrons and the key (Blackbroom 90 caldrons- 8mins 44sec left)

Redwitch find a safe in there next room. To open it they have to put in a six number code. If they got it wrong then they would have to start aging. It takes them 18 treys but the get it right. Inside is the key and three silver caldrons (Redwitch 100 caldrons- 2mins 06 sec left)

Pentangles find the game of chance in there room. A large box with a wheel inside. On the bottom of the box are five holes. Each hole is a different size. Two of them are black one is yellow and one is blue. The other is just a hole. In the front is a hole where a hand could fit. Next to the box is a table with ten black caldrons on it. And a note (this is a game of chance one of you put there had in the box. Then put one caldron in the top. Spin the wheel to get the caldron in one of the holes then you will win another caldron unless you put it in the biggest hole then you will have to play aging. Your team member can pull her hand out till she has got a caldron though). One of the girls puts her hand in a another drops the first caldron. However she loses it. The next two don't go too well ether. But the next five do. In the end they got only 13 caldrons (Pentangles 83 caldrons- 2mins 43 sec left)

Forth tasks

Cackles next task was hard. At the end of the rooms is a large pit the coves half of the room. In front of the pit are bars and above the pit is a small course. At the end of the course there were six caldrons and the key to the door. The girls had to pull all six green caldrons though a small obstacle course and put them in a basket at the end with out dropping them into the pit. To do this they had to hook the caldrons that were attached to the rods the course was made up of and slow take them around the course. Jadu takes up this task. The course has lots of bends in it and Jadu almost drops the first two caldrons. But soon she gets the hang of it and gets all the caldrons and the key (Cackles 95 caldrons- 12mins 35sec left)

Blackbroom enter a large room with a pit in the middle. The other side of the pit is a large stone square. Across the pit is a large flat beam. The girls had to get across with out being hit by the large caldrons the swung back and froth. The get the key the girls had to get all 8 green caldrons. If any of the girls fell off they would be eliminated from the tournament. Blackbroom got all 8 caldrons and the key but took there time there for losing a lot of time (Blackbroom 122 caldrons- 1mins 37sec left). Looking at the time they had left blackbroom used the key to open the door to get out.

Redwitch came into their next task with only 2mins 06 sec left. Looking at the task they had to do to get out. In the center of the room was five whiles with all the colors on it. Is all they had to do is tarn the five cranks in the right order to line the colors up. Each crank tarn a different wheel. Redwitch done there best but unfortunately ran out of time. Just then Demysandra's voce rings out

"Oh dear you seem to have run out of time redwitch what a shame for you"

Demysandra's evil Laughter echo's around the room as the 6 Redwitch girls Disappear

For Pentangles this was not good, as they now had to catch blackbroom. There next task was easy however is all they had to do is catch the caldrons lunched by a cannon in a net. The girls had to get as many caldrons as they could as the Kay they needed was in a box that could only be opened by the weight of the calderas. Only caldrons the got in there net could be use, as the one that hit the floor would disappear. So one of the girls pinked up a net and the cannon shot the caldrons out. It took the girls 20 caldrons to open the box with the key in it. One of the girls grabs the key. But they had 1min 2sec lest so they used it getting another 38 caldrons and getting out with 10sec left. In the end Pentangles got 141 caldrons

Cackles enter their next room to do their next task. As they do Demysandra's voce then rings out aging

"Well Cackles you are the last left you still have 12mins 35sec of time left. As you are the last you must complete the final task"

A door appears as the girls look at each other before walking though the door

The final task 

They walk in to a large room with course way from one end to the other across it 10 large blades are swinging rather fast

"Welcome to my blades of death girls. Each of you must cross the course way to get to the door if you do there will be 20 caldrons in for you. If you don't then you will be eliminated from the tournament"

"Ethel" says Sybil

"What is it?" says Ethel

"I can't do this," says Sybil

"Look don't worry Sybil I'll go first and show you how its done" says Ethel

Ethel takes 1 min 30sec and gets across. But Sybil was not that lucky she gets hit by a blade and Disappears

"Sybil" shots Ethel as Demysandra's evil Laughter echo's around the room

The other girls are shocked

"Poor little Sybil she's now gone" says Demysandra's voce

This only fires the other girls up as the each get across one by one

"You took my sister I'll make you pay for that," shots Ethel

"No we all will," shots Mildred

"I look forward to it," says Demysandra's voce

The girls then all walk out of the room and into a courtyard where Katrina is waiting

"Well girls what a day we lost two teams and one of you will have to join them now as Redwitch got eliminated from the tournament then Pentangles had to catch Blackbroom but with only 141 caldrons you didn't do that so we have to say goodbye"

All the Pentangles girls Disappear leaving only two teams left

"Now Blackbroom you got 122 caldrons and had 1mins 37sec left. For each second you have left you get a caldrons so your total is 259. Now cackles you got 256 caldrons and had 35sec left giving you a total of 291 caldrons. So lets add them to the leader board" says Katrina

Cackles academy – 1801 caldrons

Blackbroom College- 1140 caldrons

"Now let us make camp for the night. Tomorrow the real tasks will begin and one of you will be eliminated from the tournament," says Katrina


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Voices in the head

After the long day the Cackles sit around the campfire. Jadu and Maud are cooking dinner on the campfire. Ethel sits in a canner up set that her sister is gone. Mildred walks over and sits down next to her on a rock

"Dinner is nearly reedy," says Mildred

"I'm not hungry," says Ethel

"But you have to eat" says Mildred

"I don't feel like eating," says Ethel

"Look your see Sybil aging soon she's most likely with Fennella back at the temple," says Mildred

"You think so," says Ethel

"Yes" says Mildred

"You know even thou we are not the best of friends and I always pick on you I don't mean to. It's the same with Sybil I treat her like she is not my sister and that she disappoints me sometimes. But she is my sister and I must look out for her. I'm not rally a nasty parson I just act like I am. At home I still hug my teddy in bed how stupid is that I'm 15 years old and I still hug my teddy," says Ethel

"Don't worry I got a teddy too. Now come and eat some dinner," says Mildred

Ethel smiles and she and Mildred walk to dinner

Later that night Mildred lay in her sleeping bag

"Mildred"

Mildred sits up hearing her name called thinking it was Maud who slept in the same tent. But she finds them asleep so she lays back down

"Mildred"

"Look stop doing that" says Mildred

"Doing what" says Maud

"Calling my name" says Mildred

"Oh Mildred your not haring things aging are you" says Maud

"No somebody called my name," says Mildred

"Oh just go back to sleep Mildred" says Maud

Mildred lays back down and tarns over

"Mildred help me"

Mildred puts her hand over her ear trying not to hare anything

"Mildred help me, Mildred help me, Mildred help me"

"Look stop it," says Mildred sitting up

Maud sits up and puts on her glasses and looks at her watch

"Mildred its 3am" says Maud

"But the voce it keeps calling my name and saying help me" says Mildred

"Look you got to stop this. Its been going on for weeks there are no voices its just your imagination. Now just go back to sleep" says Maud

Mildred gets up a leaves her tent she sits out side on a rock

"Hello Mildred I'm watching you" says the voce in Mildred's head

"Who are you?" says Mildred

"I am you Mildred"

"How can you be me unless I'm taking to my self?" says Mildred

"No you're not talking to yourself. I'm talking to you"

"What do you want?" says Mildred

"What all young witches dream of having"

"What's that?" says Mildred

"Power Mildred I will soon have it then I will use it to take over"

"Take over what" says Mildred

"Why the world of course"

"Demysandra that's who you are and you trying to put me off so I get eliminated from the tournament" says Mildred

"Oh no Mildred Demysandra works for me and I don't want you eliminated from the tournament. I fact I want you to win tournament"

"Well I wont I'll get eliminated" says Mildred

"That would not be wise Mildred"

"Why not if it stops you," says Mildred

"Well you wouldn't want anything to happen to Sybil would you?"

"You hart Sybil and I will hart you," says Mildred

"Your have to find me first"

"Then I will," says Mildred

"There's no need we will meet Mildred as soon as you win the tournament. So I will see you then I would get so sleep if I were you, as you will need it"

Mildred stands up from the rock and looks around to see if she could see anybody. She doesn't so walks back to her tent to get some much need sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

I've re done this Chapter

this Chapter is long so may tame a bit of time to read

Chapter 15

Only two left

The next morning the girls wake up have breakfast then line up ruddy for the tasks of the day. The seven girls from blackbroom then walk up to the Cackles girls

"Hello cackles we just thought we would let you know that we are going to win and to introduce you to the ones who are going to beat you. I'm the team captain Abigail littlewitch and my vice captain Natalie nightmoon. Then we have Jennifer jellydrop, Teresa chestnut, Felicity frogspawn, Roxanne redweed and Chloe candlewick" says their captain 

"Abigail why do we have to talk to these idiots anyway" saysNatalie

"Hay who you calling idiots I have you know that I'm Ethel Hallow" says Ethel

"Oh wow its Ethel Hallow we're so scared. I don't care if you are a Hallow," says Abigail

"Just look at the rest of you no mach for us got a fat one with silly little glasses" says Natalie

"Leave her alone," says Mildred

"Oh look its Mildred Hubble the worst witch in the world. Now I really know we are going to win," says Felicity

"Well we're just see about that," says Ethel as Katrina arrives

"Good morning girls now first of all I would like to say well done to both of you. Now lets look at the leader board," says Katrina

Cackles academy – 1801 caldrons

Blackbroom College- 1140 caldrons

Cackles have the lead at this time. Cackles you have 8 members and Blackbroom you have 7 members. Now there will be ten tasks to day and the team with the most caldrons at the end will go on to the final day. Now things are little different, some of the tasks will be harder and the caldrons have changed, as there are only yellow, green, blue, red, silver and gold. Now the black caldrons have been changed into pink ones and will get you 1 caldron. The other colors are as follows Yellow 2, Green 5, Blue 10, Red 15, Silver 25 and Gold 50. The black caldrons will now cost you 6 caldrons so you want to avoid them if you can. Now there will be 10 tasks today and the first of them is right hear," says Katrina

Task 1- target caldrons

In front of them is a large wall 30 feet high with colored targets on it the targets are yellow, green, blue and red there are also a number of black targets as well. On top of the wall are two silver targets and a golden target

"Now girls as you can see there are colored targets on the wall. Is all you have to do is fire the balls at the targets. If you hit one then you will get the number of caldrons that that color gives you. If you are brave you may go for the two silver targets and the golden target at the top. There are also a number of black targets that will get a black caldron. To fire the bulls you will use this gun. You will have 50 bulls to get as many caldrons as you can. Blackbroom you will go first," says Katrina

Blackbroom start off well hitting as many targets as the can but hit a lot of black ones in fact 6 in all. The soon use all 50 bulls and end up with 20 pink, 5 Yellow, 6 Green, 0 Blue, 8 Red, 0 Silver, 0 Gold, and 5 black giving them a total of 255 caldrons

Ruby is next for Cackles. She hits colored target after colored target soon using all 50 balls. In the end getting 7 pink, 6 Yellow, 6 Green, 12 Blue, 13 Red, 0 Silver, 0 Gold and 6 black giving them a total of 328 caldrons

"Well done girls you have both got many caldrons Ruby was just a little more accrete and was able to hit the higher colored targets so win the first task. Now let us go on to the second," says Katrina

So after 1 task Cackles increases there lead

Cackles academy – 2056 caldrons

Blackbroom College- 1468 caldrons

The Cackles girls look at the Blackbroom girls in delight as they all walk on to the next task

Task 2- pole climb

The second task was rather easy the teams had to race to the top of a 50 foot pole to get the blue caldron hanging up the first to the top would get the caldron one member from black broom would go twice

Jennifer and Ruby were up first. They both clime fast but Jennifer is just that little bit faster and gets the caldron (blackbroom 1 Cackles 0) Teresa and Jadu are next and aging Blackbroom win (blackbroom 2 Cackles 0) Roxanne and Maud are next. Maud is way behind as Roxanne gets the caldron (blackbroom 3 Cackles 0) Chloe and Griselda are next and Griselda is just two tell (blackbroom 3 Cackles 1) Felicity and Drusilla are next. Felicity bombs up the pole and gets the caldron before Drusilla could even get going (blackbroom 4 Cackles 1) Natalie and Enid are next both are neck and neck and its Enid the gets the caldron (blackbroom 4 Cackles 2) Abigail is last and goes twice first she takes on Ethel then Mildred and wins them both (blackbroom 6 Cackles 2). So in the end blackbroom got 60 caldrons and Cackles 20caldrons

So after 2 task Cackles are still in the lead

Cackles academy – 2076 caldrons

Blackbroom College- 1528 caldrons

Task 3- balance broomstick fight

In Task three the girls had to sit on a broomstick and try to knock each other off. The ones that fell off would lose 10 caldrons for there team. For every victory they would get 15 caldrons. The winner of each battle would stay on to face the next. The two captains had to go first

Round 1 Abigail vs. Ethel

Both girls hit each other with the battens they had been given but both girls are good it takes 15mins for Ethel to knock Abigail off and win

"Natalie if you want to keep that nice head of hair you better knock that bitch off" says Abigail

"Ok" says Natalie

Round 2 Natalie vs. Ethel

Both girls fight hard. But Natalie make a mistake and Ethel knocks her off

Ethel continues to knock the Blackbroom girls off Jennifer then Felicity then Chloe then Teresa and finely Roxanne

Abigail looks at her team with an angry look on her face

"You lot disappoint me," says Abigail

"We're sorry Abigail" says the girls

"Yes you better be as this means war" says Abigail

The cackles girls on the other hand give Ethel and big chair

"Well done Ethel you made that look easy," says Mildred

"Well it was they all fell like fly's," says Ethel

So after 3 task Cackles increases their lead even father

Cackles academy – 2181 caldrons

Blackbroom College- 1468 caldrons

Task 4 crossing of doom

The forth task is the crossing of doom. All the girls must cross. First the girls must cross a big swamp on a rope bridge and then climb a large rock. At the top they must cross another rope bridge 100 feet in the air to get over a wall. Any team member that fell off would be eliminated from the tournament. Those that made it would get 30 caldrons for there team. But Demysandra had put golden caldrons on the way to get the teams to go for them. There were 10 in all 4 on the first rope bridge, 2 on the wall and 4 on the other rope bridge. Blackbroom whet first

Jennifer got over the first rope bridge but struggled on the rock taking 10mins to get on the second bridge, which swayed back, and forward but she got across safely. Felicity, Chloe, Teresa and Roxanne also got across slowly but they got across. Natalie was next and made it look easy getting all the caldrons on way. Abigail also made look easy. So of blackbroom got all there members across

"Well done girls that is what I wanted to see. Now we make those Cackles girls pay. So this is what we will do," says Abigail

"Ethel I think those black broom girls are up to something" says Mildred

"Yes I agree so watch yourselves girls," says Ethel

Griselda was first she got to the rock and onto the last bridge. But the bridge starts to sway faster and faster and Griselda falls off into the swamp then Disappears. Natalie and Abigail stand at the top of the large wall giggling. Ruby, Jadu, Enid then Maud and Drusilla all get across followed by Mildred then Ethel who tries to get all the golden caldrons but some of them seem to be out of reach as she only gets 6. As soon as Ethel steps on to the wall she walks up to Abigail

"You cheating little bitch" says Ethel

"What we didn't do anything" says Abigail

"Yeh right you didn't" says Mildred

"Look if your team member can't keep her balance then that not ower fault" says Natalie

"You put a spell on the rope" says Ethel

"And you will pay for doing so. You can count on it," says Enid

"So which one of you cast the spell," says Abigail as the Cackles girls walk off

"You did," says Teresa

"Oh yeah so I did" says Abigail giggling

So in that task Blackbroom got 710 caldrons and Cackles got 510 caldrons

So after 4 tasks blackbroom are catching up

Cackles academy 2691 caldrons

Blackbroom College 2178 caldrons

Task 5 the witches tower

"Now this next task is only for one of you and it will be for the losing side. So Cackles will enter the witches' tower. Inside you will fide a room with two caldrons in it. Inside the caldrons you will find a deadly potion. The potion is deadly to those that are around it with out a protection suet so you will only have 5mins to get the caldrons in to the freezer pods where the potion can be made safe. The two-team members must maneuver the caldrons around a course to get them into the freezer pods. If you don't not make it in time or spill a drop the both of you will be eliminated from the tournament. But if you win the task then you will get two silver caldrons each. But if you lose then Blackbroom will win them. Now as Blackbroom are in the lead they will get to pick the two Cackles girls that will enter the tower," says Katrina

"We pick Maud and Ruby," says Abigail

"Vary well then Maud and Ruby enter the witches tower," says Katrina

Ruby and Maud enter the tower and the task begins. Both girls take a caldron each and walk it around the course slowly and they are doing vary well. Till Maud steps on her untied boot lace that she not no clue was untied. She falls to the floor and the potion goes all over the place and both Maud and Ruby Disappear

"Oh dear there gone it seems Maud did not tie her boot laces up and fell over them. So Blackbroom get the caldrons," says Katrina

So after 5 tasks blackbroom are catching up

Cackles academy 2691 caldrons

Blackbroom College 2228 caldrons

The girls now stop for lurch. Mildred Ethel Enid Jadu and Drusilla sit on a rock

"Poor Maud and Ruby" says Jadu

"Yes it not like Maud not to tie her laces," says Enid

"She did tie her boot lace that bitch Abigail must have put a spell on them" says Mildred

"Yes and she pay will pay for it" says Ethel

After lunch the girls all walk on to the next task. As they do Mildred wonders if to tell her friends about the voce in her head. But then thinks that they would not believe her.

Task 6- water cave

The girls arrive at a cave for the next task. Blackbroom did this task and Roxanne was chosen to go inside. Inside was a large lake with 12 chest at the bottom. Roxanne had to dive down and open the chest to get the 6 red caldrons inside. But she only had 3mins. If she did not get out of the cave in the time then she would be eliminated from the tournament. Roxanne enters the cave and starts to dive down to get the chests. She opens all 12 and gets out before the time is up giving Blackbroom 6 red caldrons

So after 6 tasks blackbroom are catching up but are still behind

Cackles academy 2691 caldrons

Blackbroom College 2318 caldrons

The girls from blackbroom look ant the girls from Cackles and smile

"Look at them they think they have won already," says Ethel

"Yes well they haven't yet," says Mildred

Task 7 Demysandra's eye

"Now this task is the same as the witches Eye but it is worth more caldrons and you have 15 arrows. However you have to hit the target 8 times. Hitting the target will give you 10 caldrons. But if you hit Demysandra's eye then you will get 25 caldrons. If you hit Demysandra's eye six times you will get a extra 100 caldrons. Now Blackbroom will go first. They can really hart Cackles hear if the hit Demysandra's eye more then twice" says Katrina

It is Teresa that is chosen to do this task. She steps up pikes up the bow and an arrow then fires hitting the target. After 7 arrows Teresa had hit the target 7 times but not Demysandra's eye. But with the next 3 she dose. Then with the last 4 she just hits the target.

"Wow 185 caldrons that's good," says Katrina

After 10mis of trying to pick who to do this task the pick Enid

"Enid you hard what Katrina said we need to hit Demysandra's eye five times" says Ethel

Unfortunately Enid could not hit the Demysandra's eye and all 14 arrows only hit the target

"Oh dear only 150 caldrons" says Katrina

So after 7 tasks blackbroom are still catching up but are still behind

Cackles academy 2841 caldrons

Blackbroom College 2503 caldrons

Task 8 caldron traps

"Now I know that things look grim for Cackles but there are still this and one more extra task that I have added to go task to go and there are a lot of caldrons on offer. Now this next task is called caldron traps. All of you will step into a cage apart from the team captains. Each captain will then answer a question if you get it right then you will get a caldron for this game. If you get it wrong then a member of the team will be trapped in the cage. When all members of the team are trapped then the games is over and the other team wins. Each captain will answer 10 questions in the first round then 10 in the next. Members that are trapped in the cage after the second round will be eliminated from the tournament. Now on the board you will see 4 types of question to pick from

Easy Green

Not so easy Blue

Hard Red

Vary hard Silver

Now Blackbroom still have Natalie, Jennifer, Teresa, Felicity, Roxanne and Chloe left on their team while Cackles only have Drusilla, Enid, Jadu and Mildred left on their team. So Blackbroom have the advantage and they will go first," says Katrina

(Round 1) Abigail is first. She picks all green questions much to the disapproval of her team mates and gets them all right only getting 25 caldrons. Ethel on the other hand is a bit bolder. She asks for three blue questions and two red ones and gets them all right earning Cackles 60 caldrons

(Round two) Now in round two, the other team will pick the questions. Ethel picked silver for Abigail who fond them hard. She got all three wrong and lost Jennifer, Roxanne and Chloe. But did get 50 caldrons. Abigail also picked silver and but Ethel got all five right getting 125 caldrons.

"What that's not fare she got them all right that was not meant happen?" says Abigail

"Well it looks like I'm smatter then you doesn't it" says Ethel

"Well let's look at the leader board

So after 8 tasks blackbroom full feather behind

Cackles academy 3026 caldrons

Blackbroom College 2578 caldrons

After the task Cackles had Ethel, Mildred, Enid, Drusilla and Jadu left and Blackbroom Abigail, Natalie, Felicity and Teresa

Task 9 the bog of lost soles

The second to last task was smelly to say the least. A member of each team had to step on stepping-stones across the large bog. There where two hundred stepping-stones in all. The two-team leaders had to gamble up to 20 caldrons to see how many steps they would take. They would then be asked a riddle or a question if the got it wrong they would stay where they are and lose the caldrons they gambled. If the got it right they would double the number of caldrons. The first team to get to the end would win a gold caldron and press a red button that eliminated the other girl from the tournament.

Drusilla and Felicity are chosen to walk on the swamp. Blackbroom go first

In round 1 blackbroom gamble 10 caldrons. They get their question right and move on 10 steps. Cackles do the same and we are all even at the end of the round. This gose on for the first ten rounds. At the end the both had two hundred caldrons and two hundred steps. But Blackbroom needs more caldrons so Abigail had to pick 20 caldrons two rounds. With relief she got the riddles right and won 80 caldrons. But Ethel was not letting up she too gambled 20 caldrons and got them right. So they both had 280 caldrons this whet on for the next round and both teams had 320 caldrons and where only 40 steps from the end. But this all changed in the next round Abigail get her question right but Ethel funnily got an easy riddle wrong putting Blackbroom in the lead. The same thing happened in the next round and Felicity got to the end. She picked up the caldrons and pressed the buttons. The path then Disappears and Drusilla fells into the swamp.

So at the end of the task Cackles had 280 caldrons and blackbroom win 450 caldrons

So after 9 tasks are in with a chance

Cackles academy 3306 caldrons

Blackbroom College 3028 caldrons

The final task- the race

The girls now move on to the final task witch is a race over obstacles to a large door. The team that came first would win 300 caldrons second would get 150 caldrons. But there were also caldrons to collect on the way. It was Ethel and Abigail that would race. The race would go over the bog though a cave up a rock over a rope bridge and over a rock ground. The race starts and Abigail gets the lead over the bog and though the cave. But Ethel comes back as Abigail had to collect caldrons and they were neck and neck on the rock climb Ethel grabs five caldrons on the way. They both get to the top and as both girls clamber to their feet Abigail kick Ethel in to the wall. She then runs on.

Ethel gets up and runs after her tackling her to the floor

"What did you do that for are you that egger to win?" says Ethel

Abigail says nothing and waves her hand sending Ethel flying. She then gets up and runs towards the finish line. But she stops as she hears a voce in her head

"Abigail no remember the dial," says the voce

Abigail drops her head then sits down. Ethel walks out of the cave and looks at her

"Why are you sitting there you should have won by now" says Ethel

"I can't win," says Abigail

"Why not" says Ethel?

"Because she says so. Now just win the race I'll follow behind," says Ethel

Ethel dose so and wins the race Abigail follows on

At the end of the race Cackles have five red caldrons getting 375 and Blackbroom and blackbroom got ten red caldrons getting 300 caldrons in all

So after all the tasks Cackles win

Cackles academy 3681 caldrons

Blackbroom College 3328 caldrons

Katrina waves her hand and all the members of blackbroom Disappear

"Well done Girls you have won and tomorrow toy will have to face the last task so get a goodnight sleep as you will need it," says Katrina


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Revelations

Ethel lay there on her sleeping bag staring at the top of her tent thinking about what Abigail had said. She could not get out of her mind. So she got up and left her tent to get some fresh air. Mildred is sitting on a rock out side. Ethel sits down next to her

"Can't sleep," she says

"No you nether" says Mildred

"No its something that bugging me" says Ethel

"What is it?" says Mildred

"Its something that Abigail said. She told me that Blackbroom couldn't win because somebody would not let them," says Ethel

"What why dose somebody want me to win the tournament so bad" says Mildred

"You win," says Ethel

"Yes this voce keeps telling me that I must win or Sybil will get hart," says Mildred

"Ok this is strange," says Ethel

"Yes something is going on hear," says Mildred

"I think we should tell the others," says Ethel

"Yes we should wake them up," says Mildred

Mildred and Ethel got to their tents to wake Enid, Jadu and Drusilla up. However when they get there they find them missing

"Drusilla's gone," says Ethel

"So are Enid and Jadu?" says Mildred

"Ok something is defiantly going on hear," says Ethel

"Yes and I bet I know who would know something about it" says Mildred

"Katrina" says Ethel

So the next morning Ethel and Mildred wait for Katrina to arrive. Katrina appears as she normally did and looks at Ethel and Mildred

"Where's the other three girls" she says

"We don't know they just disappeared last night," says Mildred

"And we want to know why they disappeared" says Ethel

"Well I don't know," says Katrina

"Well we think you do," says Ethel

"In fact we also think you know why somebody is trying to make share that I win the tournament" says Mildred

"What gives you that idea?" says Katrina

"Well who ever it is trying to make share that I win the tournament told me yesterday night and yesterday Abigail told Ethel that blackbroom could not win as somebody would not let them," says Mildred

"Ok you better sit down I will tell you all that I know. I am one of a long line of witches that have lived fore many Centuries. We once lived in pace farming potion ingredients and sending them off to the many places we ship to. But many years ago when a powerful witch named Demysandra forced us to worship and obey her. At first we put up a fight battling her forces in a war that lasted two years. But Demysandra's power was too great and we had to surrender. We lost many witches in the war and it was all for nothing. That was a hundred years ago and we have worshiped Demysandra since that time. All the profits from the farming go to her. That's why she has big temples and keeps. However once every 10 years Demysandra gives us a chance to win ower freedom. If one witch can win her trial of champions then we would be free. But no witch has been able to do so. Then two years ago we hard of a special witch who win the tournament. She would come from a witch school and she would have grate power and special gifts and that witch is you Mildred," says Katrina

"Me" says Mildred

"Yes" says Katrina

"So that's why you want Mildred to win," says Ethel

"Yes but I can't let you win" says Katrina

"Why not" says Mildred?

"Because there is a down side. This year is the year of the witch in the Wicca calendar and is the year when the five points of magic align. You see all the witches that are eliminated from the tournament are trapped in a magical vertex. On the stroke of midnight on all hallows night a witch will be able to absorb all the magic form all the witches trapped in the vortex and become the most powerful witch on the planet. To do this the witch must have the ORB OF POWER. This orb is the cup that you must collect to win the tournament. So if Mildred wins the tournament she will put the world in danger," says Katrina

"So my sister is trapped in a vortex that she can't get out of," says Ethel

"Yes I'm afraid so" says Katrina

"So how do we save her and the other witches that are trapped?" says Ethel

"To release them you will have to use the orb of power to brake the vortex. But you cant do that you have not got the power to use the orb" says Katrina

"Then who has?" says Mildred

"Oh dear Mildred are you that dumb," says a voce

Mildred and Ethel look up to see a girl that looked a little like Mildred but her hare is blond and she is tad taller

"Who are you?" says Mildred

"The names Harriet" says the girl

"I take it that you are the one that was taking to me yesterday night," says Mildred

"Yes that's right," says Harriet

"So what has you master sent you to make share that I win the tournament" says Mildred

"My master" says Harriet

"Yes Demysandra" says Ethel

"What Demysandra isn't my master" says Harriet

"Then who is" says Ethel

"Nobody in fact I'm Demysandra's master she works for me," says Harriet

"What you by Demysandra is much more powerful then you. You about the same age as us so you're a level 2 just like us" says Ethel

"Yes if I was a normal I would be a level 2 but I'm some what special so there for I' m a level 4" says Harriet

"Then if you that powerful why do you want more power," says Mildred

"I don't" says Harriet

"Then what do you want the orb of power for" says Katrina

"Oh that you'll find out when Mildred wins the tournament" says Harriet

"And what makes you think I will win the tournament" says Mildred

"Because if you don't then all for friends will be trapped for ever. Now time is pressing so I would get going I will see you at the finishes girls if you both make it that is," says Harriet

And with that Harriet clinks her fingers and disappears leaving Mildred and Ethel looking at each other


End file.
